Nakama
by Azureila
Summary: Bagi Kakashi, selalu ada cara untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta, bahkan dalam diam. Namun, di suatu sore yang cerah lama berselang, Minato Namikaze mengajarkannya sesuatu tentang cinta dan harapan yang melintasi generasi hingga sekarang. CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!
1. Selalu Kembali Padamu

**Nakama (Friends)**

**Author:** SheilaLuv

**Summary**: Bagi Kakashi, selalu ada cara untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta, bahkan dalam diam. Namun, di suatu sore yang cerah lama berselang, Minato Namikaze mengajarkannya sesuatu tentang cinta dan harapan yang melintasi generasi hingga sekarang. Tim 7-sentris. Yah, gimana lagi, saya mencintai Naruto karena tim 7, _they are the core of Naruto, and they will always be_.

**Pairing**: Subtle NaruSasu, SasuSaku, NaruSasuSaku. Argh, can't decide. They're just too beautiful to be parted, because team 7 is love.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma meminjam karakter-karakter kreasinya dan menggerakkan mereka dengan seutas benang yang tak tampak. Saran dan kritik ditunggu lewat **review**, lho. _Enjoy_!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Selalu Kembali Padamu**

Kakashi Hatake duduk santai di dahan pohon mahoni yang rimbun, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik bayangan dedaunan yang ditiup angin sepoi. Sebuah buku bersampul oranye terbuka di hadapannya. Sebelah matanya sibuk menelusuri kalimat yang tertulis, kadang diselingi tawa terkekeh pelan. Jonin elit jenius mantan Anbu itu tampaknya sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan keributan yang berlangsung tepat di bawahnya.

Tim 7 sedang berdebat tentang misi terbaru mereka (yang lagi-lagi masih sepele, kalau menurut Naruto dan Sasuke). Keempatnya sedang berada di sebuah hamparan kebun sayuran yang luas di kaki pegunungan. Masing-masing memanggul keranjang rotan besar dan tangan mereka yang berlapiskan sarung tangan sedang sibuk mencabuti batang ubi yang besar-besar. Kakashi tentu saja tak ambil bagian, melainkan memandang dengan perasaan geli ke arah murid-muridnya yang manis.

"Berisik!" bentak Sakura keras pada Naruto, tinjunya terkepal. "Naruto, tolong lakukan semuanya dengan benar, dasar bodoh!"

"Sakura-chan kejam…aku kan tidak sengaja. Lagipula, tidak adil, ah! Kalau cuma seperti ini saja, mana bisa meningkatkan kemampuanku sebagai ninja. Kenapa kita selalu dapat misi yang sepele begini? Aku nggak mau menghabiskan waktuku hari ini dengan memanen sayuran!" protes Naruto kesal.

"Diamlah, dobe," potong Sasuke tajam,"Segera kita selesaikan ini dan pulang. Lagipula, siapa yang mau menyerahkan misi berharga pada orang sepertimu?" Dia berjongkok, mencabuti kentang dan wortel dengan cepat.

"APA?" balas Naruto berang. Dia menjatuhkan beberapa ubi yang tadi dipanennya ke tanah. "Dasar sok! Kenyataannya, kau juga ada di sini, kan? Dan mungkin sama konyolnya dengan dirimu yang kemarin-kemarin."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto, mengakibatkan ninja pirang bermulut besar itu mengaduh keras,"AWWW!"

"Naruto, jangan berkata kasar pada Sasuke! Sasuke, jangan pedulikan dia," kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hmph, diamlah! Kalian berdua berisik," balas Sasuke.

_Yah, lagi-lagi begini_, batin Kakashi yang masih bersandar tenang di dahan pohon. _Semua hal terasa begitu wajar di sekeliling mereka_. Senyum Kakashi perlahan merekah di balik topengnya. _Mereka memang murid-muridku yang lucu_, lanjutnya geli.

Pemandangan seperti ini sering mengingatkan Kakashi akan timnya dulu. Dia dan Obito selalu berdebat, Rin menengahi, dan Hokage Keempat tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemandangan yang mungkin masih sangat dirindukannya sampai sekarang, kalau Kakashi jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi dulu tak pernah mengerti kenapa Obito dan dirinya selalu saja berdebat. Maka sepulang misi di suatu sore yang indah, Kakashi memberanikan diri bertanya pada gurunya. Dia pun mengikuti rute yang dilalui Minato. Berdua mereka menyusuri jalanan di Konoha yang dilalui orang-orang yang lalu lalang mengejar waktu, sementara daun-daun diterbangkan angin musim gugur.

_Minato cuma menjawabnya singkat,"Kakashi, itu sama saja dengan hukum alam. Di dalam diri orang lain, kita mencari apa yang tidak kita miliki dan tiap orang pasti merasakan itu."_

"_Huh, hukum alam?" bantah Kakashi,"Guru, apa maksudmu?"_

"_Setiap orang mencari orang lain yang bisa kekosongan dalam dirinya. Tanpa disadari, hal itu sudah terjadi. Kau menemukan diri seorang teman di dalam Obito, itulah hukum alam yang menarikmu kepadanya."_

"_Dengan Obito?" balas Kakashi bingung. "Tapi—"_

"_Kau menyayanginya, Kakashi. Aku yakin. Begitu pula Rin. Hanya saja, bahasa rasa sayang yang ditunjukkan setiap orang berbeda. Tak jarang membuat satu sama lain salah paham." Minato memandang muridnya dengan penuh perhatian._

"_Aku tak peduli dengan itu," ucap Kakashi acuh._

_Minato nyaris tertawa melihat reaksinya. Tentu saja, seorang yang keras kepala seperti dia tidak akan begitu mudahnya menyatakan keterikatan hati dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan seseorang bernama Obito Uchiha._

"_Kau peduli, meskipun kau menyangkal. Kau adalah orang yang mengekspresikan bahasa itu dalam diammu dari kejauhan, sehingga orang lain tak perlu melihat kalau kau peduli."_

_Kakashi berhenti berjalan dan menengadah, menatap wajah Minato yang bersinar diterpa matahari senja. "Kenapa guru bisa berkata begitu?" tanyanya heran._

"_Seorang shinobi harus bisa melihat yang terdalam dari yang terdalam," ucapnya bijak. "Aku gurumu. Tak ada yang lebih memalukan bagi seorang guru daripada ketidakmengertian akan muridnya sendiri."_

"_Guru memang orang aneh," gumam Kakashi pelan, kembali berjalan, kedua tangan di dalam sakunya._

_Minato mengacak rambut Kakashi pelan. Dengan senyum khasnya, dia berkata,"Suatu saat, kau akan mengerti."_

Tapi Kakashi tidak pernah berhasil untuk mengerti, karena Minato lebih dulu pergi menuju alam kekal dimana tak ada jalan kembali. Maka, Kakashi melewatkan ribuan malam yang dirajam sunyi, namun waktu belum menjawab.

Sampai dia bertemu Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kemudian, tanpa bisa dicegahnya, waktu mulai menggerakkan benang nasib yang dulu sempat terputus, yang membawa kebahagiaan dibalik pahitnya hidup.

Waktu mempertemukan mereka. Tetapi, yang lebih penting, mereka menemukan arti diri mereka masing-masing bersama-sama.

* * *

**3 tahun kemudian…**

Kali ini, tak ada yang lebih memedihkan hati Kakashi. Terlindung oleh baying-bayang pepohonan, Kakashi mengawasi dari jauh seseorang yang kini sedang terduduk, raut wajahnya hampa.

Sudah seharian Sakura terus terduduk di bangku yang sama, persis dimana Sasuke meninggalkannya tepat 3 tahun yang lalu. Tergenggam seikat bunga daffodil di tangan kanannya. Bahunya terguncang menahan tangis.

Kakashi ingin menghampirinya, berkata kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, hanya lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. Dia merasa telah gagal. Gagal mengawasi murid-muridnya di jalan panjang yang bernama 'kehidupan'. Gagal membuat Sasuke membatalkan rencanya menuju Otogakure. Kakashi hanya tidak ingin Sasuke melalui jalan bernama kesepian seperti dirinya. Dia tak ingin Sasuke kembali dan mengetahui kalau semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya.

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?"

Mata hijau zamrud Sakura yang dipenuhi air mata bertemu dengan mata biru langit milik Naruto.

"Naruto… kau… kenapa ada disini?" balas Sakura serak.

Naruto memilih diam sejenak, duduk di samping Sakura. Dilihatnya seikat bunga _daffodi__l_ yang masih digenggam gadis itu. Matahari musim panas bersinar cerah, mengaburkan pandangan Sakura.

Naruto berusaha bicara, walau suaranya terdengar getir.

"Ini hari ulang tahunnya, ulang tahun Sasuke-teme. Aku—seharian aku kepikiran terus, sampai-sampai jadi aneh begini," kata Naruto berusaha ceria. Keheningan sejenak merebak di antara mereka. "Sakura-chan…kali ini, dia akan kembali. Aku janji."

"Bukan," bantah Sakura,"Kita berjanji akan membuatnya kembali. Jangan bebani dirimu, Naruto." Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Hanya dengan kembalinya dia, tim 7 bisa utuh kembali. Aku—_kita_ harus terus tegar demi hari itu."

"Kau benar. Begitu si teme itu kembali, kita akan buat kejutan yang nggak terlupakan. Dia pasti kaget setengah mati, ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Ya, ya," lanjut Sakura tersenyum kecil,"Dan keributan yang biasa akan segera mulai lagi. Kalian tak pernah bisa berhenti. Kemudian aku akan bergabung dalam keributan itu untuk menghentikan kalian, kan?" tambahnya. Kedua bola mata hijau zamrudnya kembali berpendar lembut.

"_Roger!_" balas Naruto ceria. Kurasa itu nggak terelakkan," tambahnya serius setelah merenung beberapa saat.

"Ya, memang. Mungkin," balas Sakura,"Karena dia Sasuke."

Senyum getir terpahat samar di wajah Naruto saat mendengarnya. "Ya. _Karena dia Sasuke_."

Mereka terdiam, membiarkan bisikan daun-daun keemasan membawa harapan akan seseorang yang mereka cintai.

_Karena Sasuke selalu menjadi bagian dari tim 7, sekeras apapun dia menyangkalnya. Tim ini adalah rumahnya. Kamilah tempatnya pulang_, pikir Kakashi pahit.

Teringat olehnya Sasuke yang dulu selalu peduli terhadap Naruto dan Sakura dengan caranya sendiri. Dia peduli. Selalu. Tersembunyi di balik dinding eksterior dingin, yang hanya bisa ditembus oleh kehangatan senyum Naruto dan kelembutan sinar mata Sakura.

_Sebenarnya, dari awal kau sudah sadar akan hal itu, ya kan, Sasuke?_

_

* * *

  
_

16 Juli.

Waktu membawa Sasuke kembali kepada mereka. Namun, tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Bukan layaknya pahlawan yang disambut meriah dengan puja-puji gegap gempita, menyesakkan ruas-ruas jalan. Bukan pula seperti keturunan terhormat klan ninja yang sangat ditakuti, mengundang rasa hormat sekaligus kagum.

Sasuke datang kepada mereka dengan bau darah dan kematian.

Konoha sedang menghadapi invasi Akatsuki ketika Sasuke datang ke medan pertempuran. Keadaan mereka kritis; banyak ninja cakap yang terbunuh dalam usaha mempertahankan Konoha. Tsunade memerintahkan semua ninja untuk bertempur sekuat tenaga. Hampir semua pasukan khusus dikerahkan.

Tenaga medis pun menjadi darurat. Sakura berusaha menyelamatkan sebanyak mungkin orang. Kakashi menjadi pasukan penjaga garis depan.

Konoha sarat dengan bau sangit dan pekatnya darah.

Keadaan tak bisa lebih buruk lagi ketika Naruto terluka parah karena bertarung. Saat dia merasa ambang pintu kematian sudah menguak lebar, sekelebat bayangan mengantamnya.

"Bangun, bodoh. Seorang yang akan menjadi Hokage tak akan terpuruk justru di saat orang membutuhkannya!"

Di situlah dia berdiri, terbalut jubah perjalanan panjang hitam, mengusung katana di tangan kanan. Wajah yang terpahat sempurna, dibingkai rambut hitam pekat. Wajah yang agak kurus dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan rahang terkatup, namun masih menyimpan kenangan dan senyum yang sama.

Dia Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya yang dia tahu, energi seolah mengalir lagi. Naruto bangkit dan kembali bertarung. Tak perlu ada pertanyaan terlontar, dan dia pun tak berharap jawaban.

Karena saat bersama Sasuke, segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Segalanya tak membutuhkan penjelasan, yang dia tahu hanya semua kemungkinan hadir di depan kedua matanya.

Naruto tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu, tapi tak ada keraguan sedikit pun. Ketika Sakura bergabung dengan mereka, dia tahu, tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan. Napas mereka seirama, ketiganya dihubungkan oleh benang tak terlihat yang disebut persahabatan.

Di hadapan mereka berdiri Pein, tegak menantang. Aura membunuh begitu jelas terpancar dari sorot matanya. Setiap tarikan napas yang berhembus menegaskan betapa sempit waktu yang mereka punyai, dan waktu tak pernah bisa digenggam. Hanya bisa dilalui seiring aliran iramanya sendiri.

Tatapan mata ketiganya bertemu pandangan Pein, tajam dan menusuk.

"Siap?" bisik Naruto kepada dua sahabatnya.

Sakura mengangguk, mengatur napas dan mengambil kuda-kuda. "Siap, kapan saja."

"Kita mulai," ucap Sasuke. Katana dihunus. Aliran Chidori berwarna biru elektrik mengalir pasti dari sekujur tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya bagai diselimuti kilauan sinar jutaan batu safir.

Ketiganya berderap melaju. Langkah kaki mereka menghentak, daun-daun meraung menerjang angin, meneriakkan jeritan kumandang peperangan.

Pertarungan yang kelak akan diingat sebagai salah satu peristiwa paling hebat sepanjang sejarah dunia ninja pun dimulai.

Kakashi mengawasi dalam diamnya, tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi. Kamar itu dipenuhi kecemasan yang mengambang di udara. Tim 7 menunggu Sasuke di sana, minus Sai yang memilih untuk tetap menunggu di luar.

Sasuke terbaring, napasnya hampir tak terasa, tergolek tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Naruto berdiri di samping Kakashi, menatap cemas dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sekelompok ninja medis, termasuk Sakura dan Tsunade sebagai pemimpin mereka, masih berusaha keras memulihkan ninja berambut hitam itu. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis mereka, menyusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah yang digelayuti kelelahan.

Sudah 3 hari sejak berakhirnya pertarungan luar biasa yang nyaris merenggut nyawa ribuan ninja Konoha, termasuk mereka berempat. Konoha dalam keadaan kritis. Tsunade sendiri sampai harus memulihkan diri selama beberapa jam untuk mengurangi efek luka yang timbul. Untunglah datang pasukan bantuan dalam jumlah besar dari Suna atas perintah Kazekage mereka, Gaara. Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi selamat, walau menderita luka yang cukup serius.

Yang tak bisa diterka adalah kondisi Sasuke. Sudah 3 hari dia tak sadarkan diri. Sakura menduga ada indikasi keracunan organ dalam yang parah.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah…kumohon, jangan pergi," mohon Naruto tak putus-putusnya dalam harapnya. Otot-otot di pelipisnya berkedut tegang.

Setelah berjam-jam menanti, harapan muncul. Sentakan kecil timbul dari jemari Sasuke. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Sakura?" akhirnya keheningan pecah.

Tetes demi tetes air mata lega jatuh dari bola matanya hijau zamrud Sakura. Bibirnya bergetar, membentuk senyum lemah. "Sa… su… ke-kun," ucapnya tercekat, serak menahan tangis,"Syukurlah."

"Aku… masih hidup?"

Kekagetan dan rasa tak percaya tersirat dari suaranya.

"Sasuke," bisik Naruto, suaranya bergetar,"Dasar brengsek, kau membuat kami khawatir setengah mati." Dia berjuang mati-matian menahan air mata, tak ingin menangis di depan Sasuke sebisanya.

"Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? Kalian—aku…"

Naruto dan Kakashi menyongsong ke tempat tidur. Tertatap wajah Sasuke yang lebih kurus, agak pucat, namun hal itu justru memperjelas pahatan waktu yang telah membentuk karakternya.

"Heh, Sasuke, kau babak belur, tahu," ucap Naruto, senyumnya merekah. "Sebelum mulai menyombongkan diri, sembuhkan dulu lukamu!"

Naruto menonjok lengan Sasuke pelan, tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bercanda, walau sekarang air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipi.

Sasuke dengan susah payah bangkit duduk. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto dan Sakura menggenggam tangan sahabat yang sangat dirindukannya, air mata mengaburkan pandangan mereka. Melihat dirinya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang peduli setelah sekian lama tampaknya meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit.

Seulas senyum terpahat. Senyum yang membawa keluar segala tahun-tahun penuh duka dan kesedihan yang terus memenjarakan nurani. Senyum yang membawa kembali harapan yang dulu terus mengisi hati kecilnya.

Hati Kakashi dipenuhi rasa syukur yang terhingga. Dia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, dan berkata,"Selamat datang kembali."

Kemudian senyum Kakashi merekah lebih lebar ketika Naruto dan Sakura merengkuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukan mereka, erat. Air mata mereka jatuh di punggung Sasuke, mengalir tanpa tertahan lagi. Sasuke terpaku selama beberapa saat, tubuhnya menegang; tapi perasaan rileks yang ditimbulkan oleh kelegaan luar biasa dalam hatinya membuat Sasuke dalam diam merangkul mereka sama eratnya.

Samar-samar, Naruto dapat merasakan debar jantung yang terus berdetak stabil, menandakan kehadiran Sasuke benar nyata adanya. Helaian rambut hitam Sasuke jatuh di pundak Sakura, napasnya berhembus teratur seiring kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Tampaknya sejauh apa pun aku melangkah, waktu selalu membawaku kembali pada kalian," Sasuke mendesah. Sakura tersenyum, kedua matanya bersinar cerah; Naruto terkekeh diantaranya tangisnya.

Jelas, namun pelan seakan berasal dari tempat yang jauh, Kakashi mendengar gaung suara Minato Namikaze.

"_Setiap orang mencari orang lain yang bisa mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya."_

Melihat rangkaian mozaik tanpa tandingan yang dulu retak namun kini utuh kembali, membuat Kakashi yakin akan satu hal.

_Minato mengacak rambut Kakashi pelan. Dengan senyum khasnya, dia berkata,"Suatu saat, kau akan mengerti."_

Kakashi sudah mengerti. Jawaban ada tepat di hadapannya.

Ini pasti cinta. Ya, ini pasti cinta.

_Guru… untuk kesekian kalinya kau benar_, batin Kakashi.

Pintu bergeser perlahan. Sai melangkah masuk, setelah mendengar kalau Sasuke sudah sadar. Dia tertegun. Namun sorot matanya melembut menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Dalam sekejap Sai tahu, momen ini benar-benar manifestasi sebuah keindahan. Keindahan yang bernyawa.

Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya. Sai membalas dengan senyum yang biasa.

"Sasuke-kun… kau kembali untuk mereka, kan? Syukurlah."

Sasuke terdiam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Ekspresi Sai tak tertebak.

"Sekarang aku paham apa arti ikatan yang diperjuangkan Naruto dan Sakura selama ini. Terima kasih, kalian bertiga telah mengajariku hal yang sangat berharga."

Bibirnya mengguratkan senyum tulus.

Sai berbalik dan sebelum menggeser pintu menutup, dia berkata pada Tsunade,"Hokage-sama…setelah ini aku akan segera mengurus statusku di tim 7. Tim ini sekarang bisa direstorasi ke susunan awalnya. Aku akan mundur. Perlu Anda ketahui, ini keputusanku sendiri. Tak ada hubungannya dengan campur tangan Danzou-sama. Aku harap Hokage-sama bisa mempertimbangkannya."

Mata hitamnya beralih kepada Naruto dan Sakura,"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san…selamat." Ucapannya terhenti sejenak. Matanya kembali beradu dengan bola mata hitam milik Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…jagalah mereka."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai berlalu.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yay…chapter 1 selesai juga! Sebenarnya ide pembuatan fic ini udah muncul sejak beberapa bulan lalu, tapi baru diselesaikan sekarang. Saya benar-benar merindukan tim 7, _so this fic is dedicated for them. Kishimoto-sensei, just reunite team 7 once more and let them be together, damn it!_

Ini kedua kalinya saya menulis fic Naruto. Fic Naruto pertama saya dalam bahasa Inggris, yang judulnya **Choices**. Karena terbiasa nulis fic Naruto pakai bahasa Inggris, jadinya agak terasa aneh. Yah, semoga fic ini nggak mengecewakan kalian.

Saya masih akan melanjutkan fic ini di chapter 2, jadi mohon dukungan, kritik maupun saran kalian semua lewat **review**, ya. Ja matta ne! (^_^)


	2. Bahasa Hati

**Nakama (Friends)**

**Author:** SheilaLuv

**Summary**: Bagi Kakashi, selalu ada cara untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta, bahkan dalam diam. Namun, di suatu sore yang cerah lama berselang, Minato Namikaze mengajarkannya sesuatu tentang cinta dan harapan yang melintasi generasi hingga sekarang. Tim 7-sentris. Yah, gimana lagi, saya mencintai Naruto karena tim 7, _they are the core of Naruto, and they will always be_.

**Pairing**: Subtle NaruSasu, SasuSaku, NaruSasuSaku. Argh, can't decide. They're just too beautiful to be parted, because team 7 is love.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma meminjam karakter-karakter kreasinya dan menggerakkan mereka dengan seutas benang yang tak tampak.

Terima kasih banget bagi Anda semua yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. _Whoa, those reviews really brighten my day! _Memang benar kalau review adalah energi bagi para author, ya. Untuk saat ini, silakan baca chapter 2. Saran dan kritik tetap ditunggu lewat **review**, lho.

_Enjoy_!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bahasa Hati**

**-**

_Melukis sebuah kanvas putih tanpa noda_

_Tangan ini terus mengguratkan warna-warni dunia_

_Setiap goresan menyampaikan harapan tanpa jeda_

_Tanpa ragu ingin mengurai bias warna pelangi senja_

_Kuning, biru, hijau, merah, jingga_

_Menghimpun wujud semua keindahan yang bernyawa_…

-Sai no Shi- (Syair Sai)

-

Sai tersenyum.

Satu lukisan telah diselesaikannya di sore yang pagi yang cerah ini. Sapuan terakhir kuasnya membelai permukaan kanvas. Mundur sedikit untuk melihat hasil kerjanya, Sai bangkit dari kursinya. Dia membiarkan tangannya bertumpu pada bingkai jendela kamar, seraya menikmati hembusan angin sejuk pagi itu.

Hujan masih menyisakan taburan manis rintiknya. Bumi tetap menanti dengan tangan tengadah untuk menerima curahan berkah Tuhan dari langit biru. Setiap pori tanah basah, menimbulkan keharuman khas yang berpadu dengan aroma rumput. Menyapu bersih bau sangit darah yang membasahi tanah Konoha. Sudah 4 hari berlalu semenjak pertempuran terakhir dengan Akatsuki. Sehari sudah Sasuke Uchiha kembali ke Konoha, memungkinkan terjadinya restorasi tim 7 ke asalnya.

Sai segera bersiap-siap. Hanya satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya hari ini. Dia sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Meski begitu, dia tidak menyesal. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyesal setelah dapat melihat suatu keindahan yang melampaui batas-batas logika? Keindahan ikatan antara Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke telah menawan nuraninya.

Biarlah dia tidak menjadi bagian dari mozaik cinta platonik itu. Sai memilih mundur dan menyaksikan keagungannya dari kejauhan, sehingga dia bisa terus mengabadikannya dalam guratan warna-warni di atas kanvas hatinya.

Langkah kakinya telah tertapak. Dia tahu, ini jalan yang sulit. Danzou-sama bukan orang yang mudah ditundukkan begitu saja. Namun, untuk sekali ini, Sai ingin merasa bebas. Dia ingin sekali saja melakukan sesuatu tanpa dibelenggu kewajiban seperti dulu.

Bola mata gelapnya menatap langit. Seekor merpati putih terbang melintas, sayap-sayapnya anggun mengepak menentang angin. Terus membubung menuju langit tertinggi. Helai-helai bulu lembut putih perlahan luruh, mendarat lembut di telapak tangan Sai.

Sai menggenggamnya erat dan mendesah.

_Akankah aku bisa menemukan langitku sendiri? Langit tanpa jaring-jaring pembatas bernama kebohongan? Langit di mana sayapku bisa bebas terkepak, menjadi diriku yang sesungguhnya?_

_

* * *

  
_

Pelipis Tsunade berdenyut sakit. Bahkan, saat matahari belum merajai langit, hidupnya sudah dimulai hari itu dengan mengurusi setumpuk berkas-berkas permohonan misi menyangkut kelangsungan Konoha. Terkadang, dia ingin menerjang segala pembatas dan membebaskan dirinya dari rutinitas yang sama setiap hari. Namun, kewajiban dan tanggung jawab merantai nafsunya untuk lari. Sambil menyesap teh hijau yang dibuatkan Shizune, Hokage Kelima mulai menggoreskan penanya di atas wajah lembaran kertas putih.

Sebuah ketukan yang tidak familiar mengusik rutinitas. Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya. "Diakah itu, Shizune?"

"Ya, Tsunade-sama. Sesuai janji, dia bilang akan menghadap Anda hari ini," jawab Shizune, lengannya yang ramping merengkuh Tonton.

"Masuk," ucap Tsunade. Pintu berderak terbuka. Sai berjalan masuk, dan ketika berada tepat di hadapan Tsunade, pemuda berambut hitam itu membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama. Saya datang menghadap Anda sesuai waktu yang telah kita sepakati," Sai berkata. Tubuhnya kembali menegak.

"Ya, memang benar… Sai. Nah, langsung saja—aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu—apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu itu? Kau benar-benar ingin keluar dari susunan tim 7 yang sekarang?" Tsunade bertanya. Matanya terus mengurai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkelebat saat menatap wajah pucat Sai.

"Ya, Hokage-sama. Sejak awal, saya memang hanya menjadi pengganti Sasuke. Saya hanya mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkannya. Kini dia sudah kembali, dan saya dengan senang hati mundur. Naruto-kun juga sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. _Tempat ketiga adalah untuk Sasuke_."

Tsunade membiarkan kebisuan mengambang sejenak. Kedua tangannya bertaut menopang dagu. "Sudahkah kau membicarakan ini dengan Danzou? Dia adalah kepala dan pemimpin Ne dari ANBU, tempatmu berasal. Kau ditransfer ke tim 7 sebagian juga karena campur tangannya, karena itu dia masih punya andil untuk menentukan di mana posisimu sekarang."

Tsunade sebenarnya enggan berurusan dengan diktator tua yang kaku itu, semenjak lama mereka berselisih karena perbedaan yang tidak bisa diseberangi. Danzou menganut aliran keras, diktator sejati; pendukung kekuatan militer. Sebaliknya, Tsunade mengikuti paham moderat Hokage Ketiga, menghendaki kesetaraan untuk semua pihak. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Danzou ada di pihak oposisi bagi kedudukan Tsunade.

Sejenak Sai tertegun. "Danzou-sama—," katanya tercekat, gumpalan tak mengenakkan menyekap tenggorokannya,"Menolak keputusan ini. Dia bersikeras saya tetap ada di tim. Beliau tampaknya tidak mengindahkan kembalinya Sasuke Uchiha. Menurut beliau, tidak semudah itu untuk menerima Sasuke kembali. Beliau malah menuntut untuk mengadakan proses hukum bagi Sasuke sesegera mungkin."

Tsunade menghela napas, cuping hidungnya melebar. "Sudah kuduga. Memang benar, Sasuke Uchiha sempat menjadi ninja pelarian selama 3 tahun. Dia sudah terhitung sebagai penghianat. Meskipun begitu, pemuda Uchiha itu rela datang kembali ke medan pertempuran terakhir beberapa hari lalu. Kalau bukan karena bantuannya, Naruto pasti sudah kritis dan muridku, Sakura, mungkin sudah tewas. Dia sudah membayar untuk begitu banyak nyawa. Dia kembali dan sudah siap untuk mati saat itu juga. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya aku sendiri bertarung melawan anggota Akatsuki sekelas Pein."

Sai memberanikan diri bertanya,"Kalau begitu, Anda sendiri mendukung gagasan pengampunan untuk Sasuke Uchiha, bukan?"

Tsunade membalasnya dengan tatapan yang keras. "Tidak mudah untuk melakukannya," jawabnya berat. "Bahkan masih terjadi dilema diantara para petinggi Negara Hi. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa pun, juga untuk memastikan pembebasanmu dari tim 7. Tapi, aku akan tetap bicara pada Danzou dan para petinggi, dan mengusahakan keadilan bagi semua pihak yang terlibat."

"Danzou-sama… bukan orang yang mudah ditundukkan, Hokage-sama. Saya harap Anda bisa menjadi orang yang meruntuhkan semua alasan pembenarannya."

Hampir tak mempercayai pendengarannya, Tsunade menatap Sai. Pernahkah Danzou mempertimbangkan probabilitas kalau emosi manusia tidak pernah bisa lenyap sepenuhnya, sekalipun dibunuh dengan cara paling keji? Pemuda yang dulu tunduk patuh berada di bawah kendalinya kini malah terang-terangan meminta Tsunade, rival Danzou, untuk jangan kalah menghadapi konfrontasi demi kelangsungan hidup Sasuke Uchiha.

Jelas ada sesuatu yang luar biasa telah mengubah cara pandang dan sikapnya. Kontras sekali dengan pengabdian tanpa emosi yang dulu ditunjukkan Sai beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu Tsunade seperti melihat sosok hidup tanpa jiwa, datar tanpa warna. Namun, saat ini pemuda di hadapannya telah memiliki pijar tekad yang tersirat di setiap aliran tindakan dan kata.

_Mungkin_, pikirnya_, hatinya telah terketuk_. _Entah oleh apa_.

Tsunade tersenyum pahit. "Aku tahu, Sai. Aku bukan orang yang puas kalau kalah."

Nada Tsunade terdengar seperti penutup pembicaraan. Sai sudah mengerti, kalau sudah waktunya dia beranjak pergi. "Saya menantikan kabar baik selanjutnya dari Anda, Hokage-sama. Selamat pagi."

Tsunade membiarkan sosok Sai berlalu tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi. Shizune menutup pintu. Berkas-berkas yang sebagian masih tak terurus melesak membentur meja ketika Tsunade menghempaskan kedua tangannya dengan frustasi.

"Danzou. Dasar ekstrimis sialan. Berapa banyak lagi yang kau tuntut dari hati shinobi penghuni desa ini?" rutuknya marah. Genggaman tangannya sampai bergetar menahan emosi. "Dia tetap saja keras kepala—berusaha menyerang bahkan saat keadaan sudah menyudutkannya. Tidak heran pemuda itu ingin pergi dari semua kemunafikan yang merantai kebebasannya."

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" tanya Shizune khawatir.

"Menghadapinya, tentu saja. Pengalaman sudah berkata banyak—jangan pernah lari dari ujian, karena seumur hidup dia akan mengejarmu," kata Tsunade, sudah agak tenang. "Aku juga tidak berniat kalah begitu saja."

Dia kembali menyesap teh hijau yang sudah agak dingin.

* * *

Hari ini, ranting-ranting pepohonan terus menembakkan busur panahnya, melepaskan belitannya terhadap dedaunan yang mulai menguning akibat perubahan cuaca di musim panas. Hembusan angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut hitam Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno duduk tenang di samping tempat tidur pemuda berambut gelap itu, jari-jarinya yang panjang dan lentik dengan lihai mengupas apel merah sambil bernyanyi kecil. Seperti yang biasa dilakukannya kala menunggui Sasuke bertahun-tahun lalu, seakan tidak pernah ada jeda waktu bagi gadis itu untuk meninggalkan kebiasaan ini.

Sasuke membiarkannya. Dia tidak banyak bicara di saat-saat seperti, nyaris seperti dulu dimana keheningan menjadi simfoni yang menghantarkan kata-kata yang tidak terucap.

Tentu, waktu terus berjalan. Waktu banyak mengubah mereka, sekaligus mempertahankan serpihan kenangan yang pernah terjadi. Selalu ada tempat di hati Sakura untuk menerima Sasuke, sekeras apa pun Sasuke mengingkarinya. Pertanyaan terkadang menggumpal di tenggorokannya, kenapa hatinya terasa lebih condong untuk membuka semua cerita pada gadis itu?

Sampai sekarang Sasuke masih saja heran akan hal ini. Hari pertama mereka bergabung sebagai tim, dia menceritakan ambisinya untuk membunuh Itachi. Pada babak penyisihan kedua ujian Chuunin, dia berterus terang akan motivasi bertarungnya selama ini. Pada malam dia meninggalkan Konoha, tembok pertahanan yang susah payah dirancangnya runtuh. Sesaat sebelum membuat Sakura pingsan dalam dekapan tangannya, kata 'terima kasih' telah diucapkannya untuk gadis itu.

Mungkin itu sebuah pengakuan. Bahwa Sakura telah mengisi rongga hatinya yang dulu kosong. Naruto mengisi rongga yang kosong itu sebagai figur saudara, sahabat, sekaligus rival. Kakashi ada sebagai figur guru dan pembimbing. Sakura—tentu, dia juga sahabatnya—tapi, Sasuke tetap saja merasakan suatu tetesan perasaan lain. Dia tidak bisa menguraikannya—namun, terasa begitu menenangkan, dan wajar.

Setelah beberapa potong apel dimakan Sasuke, Sakura memulai kegiatan rutinnya. Dia bangkit dari kursi dan mulai melepaskan lilitan perban di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke berjengit sedikit ketika Sakura menyentuh pundaknya yang sakit, tapi dia tidak mengaduh. Dia tahu Sakura berusaha melakukannya sepelan mungkin. Sasuke bahkan memejam mata ketika Sakura mulai melepaskan lilitan perban di sekitar kepalanya.

"Sakura."

"Hmm, ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

_Sasuke-kun_. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak suara yang familiar itu menyebut namanya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Berapa lama lagi sampai aku harus disini untuk memulihkan diri?"

"Kira-kira 3 sampai 4 hari lagi. Tapi, mengenal sifatmu, aku kira kau ingin secepatnya terbebas dari rumah sakit, kan?" tebak Sakura. Sekarang dia mengoleskan salep untuk menghilangkan nyeri akibat memar di daerah punggung.

"Hn, benar," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Memang benar-benar Sasuke-kun," ucapnya, matanya berpendar gembira. "Yah, bersabarlah. Kau tidak sendiri di sini. Setiap hari, Naruto, aku dan Kakashi-sensei akan datang menjenguk. Setelah semua kekacauan akibat perang benar-benar beres, mungkin teman-teman yang lain akan datang juga. Oh, ya,"Sakura menambahkan,"Setelah kau benar-benar pulih… apa rencanamu?"

Sasuke terdiam. "Entahlah," jawabnya setelah beberapa lama. Matanya bertemu dengan mata hijau zamrud milik Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan maklum. "Tidak apa kalau kau belum mau membicarakannya," katanya tenang. "Kita punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. Sekarang, Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi-sensei sedang berusaha agar tim 7 bisa direstorasi ke susunan awalnya. Setelah hal itu tercapai, kita berempat bisa kembali bersama-sama seperti dulu. Kemudian, semuanya bisa kembali normal."

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Tatapannya menyiratkan tanda tanya. "Akankah semudah itu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menautkan alis.

Ketegangan merambat di antara mereka. Sesaat, keceriaan yang dibawa musim panas seolah memudar. Angin menahan napasnya, sejenak berhenti bernyanyi.

Suaranya terdengar getir. Begitu pula kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. "Aku sudah berkhianat tiga tahun lalu. Dan aku sadar kalau proses hukum untuk itu tidak akan mudah. Aku pernah menjadi ancaman bagi Konoha. Mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti ini, tapi, bagaimana dengan penduduk desa yang lain? Aku—"

"—tapi, kau kembali," sela Sakura. "Kau kembali dan bertempur demi Konoha. Kau membantu menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa. Kau ada di sisiku dan Naruto saat semuanya nyaris hancur. Kau—," kata-kata Sakura tertahan,"masih bisa diberi pengampunan, Sasuke. Masih ada harapan untuk itu. Dan kamilah yang akan memastikan itu terjadi."

Dia kembali membalutkan perban baru melingkari daerah abdomen dan punggung Sasuke. "Kami adalah rumahmu. Kami akan melindungimu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuktikannya." Ekspresi Sakura mengeras bersamaan dengan pernyataan penuh tekad yang dikatakannya.

"Sakura… kenapa?" Sasuke masih saja tidak habis pikir. Terbuat dari apakah hati orang-orang ini? Sementara dia merasa dirinya begitu hitam dan kotor, mereka malah melindungi dan merawat tanpa ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak pantas—sama sekali."

Sakura tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang menghapus kelamnya hati Sasuke setelah melihatnya. Dia membaringkan kembali tubuh Sasuke yang masih rapuh dengan hati-hati. "Kalau kau mencintai seseorang, hal itu bukan masalah pantas atau tidak pantas. Yang terpenting adalah ketulusan_ku_—ketulusan kami."

Sasuke terdiam, merenungkan kata-kata tanpa keraguan itu.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Mungkin, setelah semua ini selesai, aku ingin kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Rumah itu pasti sudah terbengkalai sekali. Aku ingin menata hidupku kembali, dari awal. Tapi untuk itu, aku butuh… kalian."

"Pasti, Sasuke. Kapan saja," jawab Sakura. "Kami akan ada untukmu."

Kegembiraan dua shinobi itu bertambah ketika Naruto dengan ceria menerjang masuk, sekantung plastik berisi beberapa bungkus ramen Ichiraku yang masih hangat. "Siang, Sakura-chan! Oi, Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku bawakan makan siang paling enak sedunia, nih!" katanya bangga sambil memamerkan ramen yang dibawanya.

Kakashi menyusul di belakangnya, sambil mengucapkan sapaan khasnya,"Yo! Aku juga membawa beberapa oleh-oleh untuk Sasuke," kata Kakashi santai, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bungkusannya. "Aku sadar kalau kebosanan itu sangat menyiksa, jadi aku bawakan ini."

Senyum Sakura berganti ledakan dan rentetan kata-kata mencela saat dia melihat 1 set trilogi Icha-Icha Paradise. Kakashi hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Sasuke beringsut duduk dan menyaksikan perdebatan itu. Tanpa bisa dicegah, seulas senyum samar terpahat di wajahnya.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura berkacak pinggang, satu tangannya menuding Kakashi dengan kesal. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan cemari orang lain dengan buku seperti itu!"

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan," lerai Naruto dengan riang,"Buatku, isinya nggak berarti apa-apa, malah membosankan. Kalau Sasuke yang baca sih, mungkin dia juga berpendapat sama," komentar Naruto cuek, sambil duduk santai di pinggir tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berminat dengan buku seperti itu," komentar Sasuke langsung. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak berubah," ucapnya kepada Kakashi.

"Yah, sayang sekali," Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sasuke masih perlu belajar banyak tentang hal-hal lain selain jurus baru atau semacamnya. Aku dengan senang hati merekomendasikan ini." Sekarang dia menimang-nimang ketiga novel itu dengan sayang.

"Bagaimana mungkin sensei berpikir untuk menghadiahkan sesuatu yang tidak bermoral seperti itu?! Setelah _Oiroke no Jutsu_ milik Naruto, dan obsesimu terhadap buku itu, jangan libatkan Sasuke juga!" protes Sakura keras.

"Tenang, pelankan suaramu. Ini rumah sakit. Aku cuma bercanda, Sakura. Kau memang manis sekali saat marah," goda Kakashi tanpa ampun kepada muridnya.

"Kalau saja Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi saat _Oiroke no Jutsu_ versi Konohamaru dilancarkan di depan Sakura beberapa waktu lalu, dia pasti tidak akan percaya. Benar kan, Naruto?" lanjut Kakashi.

Cengiran jahil mulai merekah di wajah shinobi berambut pirang itu. Mata biru langit miliknya berkilat-kilat. "Aaah! Ya, benar juga! Kejadian yang waktu itu, ya! Hihihi… aku masih ingat dengan jelas lho reaksi Sakura-chan!" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, membiarkan tawanya mulai pecah. "Ahahaha… aku nggak pernah menyangka seumur hidupku kalau seorang Sakura-chan bisa bereaksi karena _jurus seperti itu!"_

Wajah Sakura pucat pasi. "A—ah, tidak seperti itu, kok! Sasuke-kun, jangan dengarkan dia," pinta Sakura, suaranya mulai bergetar karena gugup. _Gawat_, pikirnya panik. _Kalau sampai Sasuke-kun tahu, itu akan jadi aib seumur hidupku! Dia pasti akan memandangku dengan cara yang sama seperti memandang Naruto!_

Melihat reaksi mereka yang mencurigakan, Sasuke mulai penasaran. "Memangnya kenapa? Kejadian yang seperti apa?" tanyanya pada Naruto. "Oi, Naruto, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tuntutnya.

Naruto mencoba bicara di sela-sela tawanya. "Tahu nggak, Sasuke, waktu itu Konohamaru mencoba _Oiroke no Jutsu_ versi cowok di hadapan kami bertiga. Dan begitu Sakura melihatnya, dia—"

Tapi ucapan Naruto terlanjur dipotong oleh satu gerakan cepat dari Sakura. Dia membelitkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Naruto hingga sahabatnya tersengal karena susah bernapas.

"Arrgh! Sakura-chan! Ampun, ampun!" Naruto memohon. "A…aku tidak akan bilang, deh! Oke?"

"Benar, benar," Sakura tersenyum puas dengan sadis,"Hal itu bukan apa-apa, ya kan? Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita semua makan saja? Ramennya bisa dingin. Naruto jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak. Tentu,"Sakura merendahkan suaranya dan menatap Kakashi tajam,"itu berlaku untuk Kakashi-sensei juga."

Dia melepaskan Naruto. Naruto memijat-mijat lehernya yang sakit sambil mengangkat bahu, pasrah. Sasuke menatap mereka dengan heran, benaknya sibuk mereka-reka.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. "Yah, sudahlah, ayo kita mulai makan," putusnya. Empat porsi ramen disajikan dalam mangkuk.

Asap wangi menguar memenuhi udara. Keempat shinobi itu menimati setiap curahan kelezatan rasa ramen miso yang masih mengepul. Sasuke berkeras untuk makan sendiri, walau Sakura menawarkan diri untuk menyuapinya.

Kakashi, sudah diduga, menghabiskan ramennya dengan kecepatan super saat Naruto dan Sakura sedang mendiskusikan rencana pembebasan Sasuke. Sehingga ketika 3 sahabat itu menoleh untuk melihat pemandangan langka ini, Kakashi sudah nyengir puas dibalik topengnya.

Biarpun begitu, ketiga orang itu tetap tertawa menanggapinya. Siang itu mengukir sejarah yang menghangatkan hati mereka, ketika anggota tim 7 berkumpul bersama setelah 3 tahun menanti waktu membawa kembali Sasuke di antara mereka. Tanpa bisa dicegah, setiap hati berharap kalau kedamaian ini akan berlangsung selamanya. Tak perlu terhapus lagi oleh perpisahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Sasuke ketika semua orang sudah menghabiskan ramennya hingga tandas,"Sakura, apa yang kau lihat saat _Oiroke no Jutsu_ versi Konohamaru dilancarkan di depanmu?"

* * *

**Author's note**: Yay! Chapter 2 selesai juga ditulis, cuma makan waktu 3 hari. Akhir-akhir ini saya terbiasa nulis fic Naruto lebih cepat dari biasanya. Juga karena fic ini statusnya multi-chapter, saya berusaha supaya pembaca nggak kelamaan nunggu.

Chapter kali ini dibuka dengan puisi, yang dengan penuh kasih saya ciptakan dan dedikasikan untuk Sai. Padahal dulu saya termasuk pembenci Sai, _but he's really growing on me_. Tujuan restorasi tim 7 masih mendapat halangan, tapi Sai tetap maju, begitu juga Tsunade. Saya menikmati lho menulis adegan di rumah sakit. Rindu rasanya dengan momen seperti itu. Buat yang bingung dengan lelucon Naruto dan Kakashi, baca ulang manga Naruto chapter 347, volume 38. Pasti kalian bakal ngerti deh maksud saya, haha. _Line_ terakhir dari Sasuke di chapter ini benar-benar membuat saya tersenyum geli.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini dan jangan lupa, saran dan kritik tetap ditunggu lewat **review**, lho. Kita bakal ketemu lagi di chapter 3. Ja matta ne!


	3. Yang Pergi dan Kembali

**Nakama (Friends)**

**Author:** SheilaLuv

**Summary**: Bagi Kakashi, selalu ada cara untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta, bahkan dalam diam. Namun, di suatu sore yang cerah lama berselang, Minato Namikaze mengajarkannya sesuatu tentang cinta dan harapan yang melintasi generasi hingga sekarang. Tim 7-sentris. Yah, gimana lagi, saya mencintai Naruto karena tim 7, _they are the core of Naruto, and they will always be_.

**Pairing**: Subtle NaruSasu, SasuSaku, NaruSasuSaku. Argh, can't decide. They're just too beautiful to be parted, because team 7 is love.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma meminjam karakter-karakter kreasinya dan menggerakkan mereka dengan seutas benang yang tak tampak.

Terima kasih banget bagi Anda semua yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. _Whoa, those reviews really brighten my day!_ Saya terharu lho, migrain yang menyerang ditahan demi chapter ini. Yosh, sekarang silahkan baca chapter 3. Sekedar peringatan, kadar _shounen-ai_ yang mulai meninggi harus diwaspadai! –cackles- Selain itu, sedikit _angst_ bisa menarik kita dari hingar-bingar kehidupan dan mulai untuk merenung. Seperti biasa, kejutan ada di akhir chapter. Saran dan kritik tetap ditunggu lewat **review**, lho. _Enjoy_!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Yang Pergi dan Kembali**

**-**

_Kembali pulang kala malam menjelang, seiring nyala bintang_

_Tubuhnya berdiri menjulang, pengembara yang lelah bertualang_

_Rindu bertemu kepingan mozaik hatinya yang tak pernah hilang_

_Secercah harapan melintasi relung jiwa, menyinari semua asa_

_Menghapus duka hingga keraguan sirna, mengalirkan bahagia_

_Karena kini nurani telah sadari, cinta selalu ada untuknya di hati mereka_

-Sasuke no Shi- (Syair Sasuke)

**-**

Entah sudah berapa tahun dia meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempat di mana waktu dan peristiwa ikut menggoreskan sebagian besar masa kecilnya, yang masih dapat teringat dengan jelas, seakan tidak ada rentangan masa yang memisahkan satu dan lain hal. Sasuke kembali merasakan perasaan itu ketika dia melangkahkan kaki menuju kediaman Uchiha yang telah beberapa tahun ditinggalkannya. Deretan bangunan, rumah, dan barisan pepohonan yang memagari tetap tegak, kukuh berdiri sekalipun digerus oleh waktu.

"Aku pulang, ayah, ibu," gumamnya pelan.

Tak bisa dicegah, hatinya pun ikut berbisik,"_Aku pulang, Kakak_…"

Dan, seolah menyambutnya, angin yang tadi enggan bangkit mulai bertiup pelan, membelai-belai pelipisnya dan menerbangkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dedaunan ikut menari indah di udara, sejenak menciptakan rantai melingkar yang melayang-layang.

Lingkaran waktu yang tak pernah terputus. Simbol yang menjalin kuat ikatan yang tercipta bahkan sebelum bibir bisa berkata, memutuskan semua penghalang, hingga yang ada hanyalah kenangan yang tidak luntur oleh rayap kesedihan.

* * *

_Di saat-saat seperti ini, setelah pulang berlatih dengan tubuh penuh luka, Sasuke meringkuk nyaman di lindungan punggung Itachi yang kokoh namun hangat. Melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Itachi, menikmati hentakan naik turun yang terasa menenangkan saat tubuhnya berada begitu dekat dengan kakak laki-laki yang dikaguminya. _

_Itachi biasanya berbicara padanya tentang macam-macam hal, dan Sasuke tidak bosan untuk terus mendengar. Yang dia tahu, dia suka dengan kebersamaan seperti ini. Pantulan sinar keemasan memancar dari lapisan air sungai yang mengalir jernih di sela-sela kaki pepohonan di kanan-kiri jalan setapak. Derak air yang melompat di celah-celah bebatuan menciptakan harmoni yang hanya bisa ditandingi oleh keindahan matahari senja yang mulai terbaring pasrah, tunduk pada siklus alam yang menggiringnya ke balik bukit._

"_Kak, aku bersyukur dilahirkan di desa ini," ucap Sasuke suatu kali saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah,"Begitu damai dan indah."_

"_Begitu," balas Itachi, dalam suaranya yang menenangkan,"Kalau begitu, apa kau mencintai desa Konoha ini, Sasuke?"_

"_Tentu saja, kak!" tandas Sasuke bersemangat, bola matanya berbinar-binar dalam nyala tekad,"Aku mencintai Konoha, dan semua orang-orang di dalamnya. Klan Uchiha—ayah, ibu, kakak dan semua penduduk desa ini."_

_Senyum tipis Itachi terbentuk seiring merekahnya sudut bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, kau juga harus ikut memikirkan cara untuk menjaga keutuhan desa ini suatu hari nanti. Karena semuanya ada di dalam satu."_

_Kening Sasuke berkerut. Penjelasan Itachi tampaknya terlalu abstrak bagi dirinya di usia itu. "Maksud Kakak?"_

_Itachi menghela napas. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, sehingga sebagian rambut di belakang kepalanya bersentuhan dengan pipi Sasuke. "Semua adalah satu. Dan satu ada di dalam semua. Konoha bagaikan sebuah pohon yang besar. Mempunyai elemen-elemen pendukung agar tetap berdiri, ibaratnya seperti akar, batang, dan daun pada pohon itu sendiri. Hokage sebagai akar penyokong, hukum sebagai batang penyangga."_

_Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu, siapa yang berperan sebagai daun?"_

"_Kau dan aku. Juga semua shinobi yang berjuang mempertahankan kekukuhan pohon agar tetap tegak berdiri sekalipun diterjang badai. Daun-daun melambangkan jiwa-jiwa penuh tekad yang dimiliki oleh shinobi Konoha itu sendiri," jelas Itachi._

"_Jadi, setiap helai daun mewakili satu shinobi? Melambangkan satu jiwa?" Sasuke menegaskan._

"_Benar," angguk Itachi. "Setiap satu nyawa melayang, sehelai daun gugur. Biarpun begitu, asal memiliki fondasi yang kuat, pasti akan melahirkan lebih banyak daun baru yang siap untuk mempertahankan eksistensi pohon itu sendiri. Begitulah siklus kehidupan."_

_Mereka berdua sejenak membiarkan keheningan mewarnai kata-kata yang belum terucap._

"_Beritahu aku lebih banyak lagi, kak," pinta Sasuke cerah,"Aku ingin tahu sebanyak-banyaknya, hingga suatu saat nanti bisa menjadi shinobi yang pantas dibanggakan oleh desa ini."_

_Perubahan intonasi yang kentara saat Sasuke berbicara rupanya sanggup menggerakkan Itachi untuk berkata lebih banyak. "Kau benar-benar berkeinginan seperti itu? Itu tidak mudah, Sasuke."_

"_Jalan menjadi seorang shinobi yang agung memang sulit. Tapi, kita semua pasti bisa, asalkan terus mengingat orang-orang yang berharga di dalam hati kita," balas Sasuke. Balasan yang polos sekaligus murni, yang membuat Itachi tersenyum menanggapinya._

"_Baiklah. Apa kau tahu satu hal lagi? Konon pada setiap lembar daun yang jatuh saat seorang shinobi gugur, tertulis setiap memori hidupnya, yang hanya bisa dimaknai oleh alam dan orang-orang yang ada di hatinya saat dia menutup mata."_

"_Maksudnya, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mengerti dan merasakannya, ya? Mungkin karena alam selalu menunjukkan pertanda," Sasuke menyimpulkan. Ekspresinya menjadi lebih serius._

"_Bisa saja begitu. Alam selalu berisyarat, hanya manusia yang mengabaikannya. Tapi, kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Karena kematian belum datang mengetuk pintu hidup kita."_

_Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya. "Kakak jangan ngomong seolah-olah bakal berpisah denganku sebentar lagi," katanya khawatir. "Aku ingin kita terus bersama."_

_Pandangan mata Itachi sesaat meredup. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, Sasuke. Hanya saja, kalau saat itu tiba, kau akan segera tahu lewat bahasa yang disampaikan oleh dedaunan yang gugur."_

_Apa yang kau ukir di dedaunan yang mulai luruh itu_? pikir Sasuke, hatinya pilu. _Apakah kesedihan_? _Penyesalan_? _Atau harapan yang belum terwujud_?

Dia tidak pernah tahu. Yang dia tahu sekarang, dia ingin menata ulang hidupnya, dan dia ingin memulai kembali semuanya dari awal. Begitu banyak hal yang tersia-sia, begitu banyak hal berarti yang dulu diabaikan karena dia tidak menganggapnya penting, tapi pengalaman telah mengajarinya banyak hal. Bahwa sekeras apa pun dia berbohong, nuraninya tidak akan berhenti mengatakan kebenaran. Kalau dia merindukan tempat ini. Kalau dia merindukan Konoha, terutama orang-orang yang tidak pernah berhenti merelakan hati mereka untuk menunggunya.

"Sasuke?"

Terdengar suara Naruto memanggil. Ah, tentu saja dia tidak kembali sendirian kali ini. Naruto tampak khawatir, melihat langkah kaki Sasuke sedikit terhenti. Dia melihat sahabatnya mengamat-ngamati pemandangan di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan dalam penuh kerinduan, seolah dia tidak ingin beranjak dari semua itu. Dirasakannya genggaman Sasuke di punggungnya menguat, dan selama beberapa detik, Naruto melihat kilatan kesedihan hadir di kedua bola mata hitam pekat milik Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, kita jalan terus," ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

Sakura, yang ikut memapah Sasuke di sisi kiri, mengangguk pelan. Dia mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk terus berjalan. Dalam hati, gadis itu memaklumi kalau Sasuke pasti terkenang akan semua yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya sebelum klannya terbunuh. Ada saja hal-hal yang tidak dapat dihapus, bahkan oleh waktu. Dia tidak ingin bertanya apa pun untuk saat ini.

Ketiga sahabat itu terus berjalan hingga tiba di rumah yang pernah ditinggali Sasuke. Keadaaannya nyaris sama persis, hampir tidak ada yang berubah. Walau debu tebal menyelimuti setiap permukaan sehingga hentakan kaki mereka teredam. Naruto dan Sakura mendudukkan Sasuke dengan hati-hati di ruang tengah yang dilapisi _tatami_. Setiap elemen penyusun rumah cuma diam menanti, menunggu reaksi 3 orang asing yang sama sekali tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki mereka bertahun-tahun di sini.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, sekaligus melihat seperti apa tempat Sasuke tumbuh dan dibesarkan. Sasuke lebih banyak diam, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam sekali lagi dalam keheningan. Sakura, yang menyadari hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari, bahkan sebelum Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk pulang, sudah menyiapkan rencana spesial untuk kembali mencerahkan suasana. Itulah sebabnya dia meminta bantuan serta Naruto dan Kakashi. Kakashi memang sudah memberitahu kalau dia akan datang selepas menjalankan misi, namun Naruto setuju untuk ikut bahkan seandainya Sakura tidak meminta.

"Nah!" Sakura membuka percakapan, menepukkan tangannya dengan ceria. "Sasuke-kun, kami sudah memutuskan. Kalau kau ingin kembali ke rumah, sangat tidak sehat untuk membiarkannya tidak terurus seperti ini. Karena itu, sekarang kau tunggu di sini, kami akan mulai membereskannya dan merestorasinya hingga kembali bersih seperti semula."

"Benar," jawab Naruto bersemangat. "Kalau terus dibiarkan, kondisinya bisa lebih buruk. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan hal seperti ini melemahkan dirimu. Selanjutnya, serahkan pada kami!"

"Apa? Tidak perlu sampai begitu—," Sasuke memprotes, namun Naruto sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

Dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, kedua tangannya mulai membentuk segel. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Dalam kilatan waktu, tempat itu sudah dipenuhi ribuan klon bayangan milik Naruto, berjejal hingga memenuhi sudut-sudut tengah bahkan sampai berdesakan, tumpah ruah hingga ke ruangan-ruangan yang berikutnya. Sasuke yang masih terduduk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah, sementara Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Cara yang praktis dan cepat—benar-benar metodenya Naruto," katanya puas, kedua tangannya bersedekap.

Tentu saja, dengan cakra sebesar itu, Naruto mampu melakukannya tanpa banyak usaha.

"Bereskan semuanya dengan baik, Naruto," komando Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk patuh. Penuh tekad, Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk menekankan isyaratnya dan dengan sorot mata berapi-api memberi perintah pada klon yang telah diciptakannya,"Oke, semua! Kalian harus membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah ini sampai tuntas, mengerti? Jangan sampai ada satu pun yang terlewat! Itu juga berlaku untuk seluruh kediaman Uchiha ini!"

Mata Sasuke melebar tidak percaya. _Seluruh kediaman Uchiha_? Itu artinya, tidak hanya rumahnya, namun seluruh bangunan yang termasuk dalam wilayah klan yang sangat luas. Mereka berdua rupanya benar-benar berniat menyambut kepulangannya.

"Tenang saja," Sakura berkata, seolah menyahuti pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepala Sasuke. "Semuanya pasti beres."

Naruto nyengir. "Ayo, lakukan!" perintahnya.

Klon-klon itu langsung melesat, berpencar secepat bayangan menuju lokasi pembersihan yang diperintahkan Naruto. Ruang tengah kembali tenang setelah barisan berwarna orange mencolok itu menjauh pergi. Kini hanya ada mereka bertiga kembali.

"Berikutnya, rencana kedua," kata Sakura senang. Dia menggumamkan lagu bernada ceria, lalu bertanya,"Sasuke-kun, bisa tunjukkan di mana dapurnya?"

"Di bagian belakang rumah, setelah ruang keluarga di dekat taman," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bagus, sekarang aku akan melakukan sesuatu di sana," ucap Sakura, lalu pergi ke dapur tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Senandungnya masih menggema di sepanjang lorong, berpadu dengan derap langkah lembut saat kedua kakinya menapak.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto. "Dia tidak memberitahumu?" Kepalanya terangkat, mata hitamnya bertemu mata biru langit Naruto, menuntut jawaban.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk menyokong kepala dan menjawab,"Nggak tahu, tuh. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat saja?"

"Ya sudah," Sasuke mencoba bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia mencoba bertumpu pada tangan kanannya yang masih berbalut perban, sambil berusaha mencari titik tolak di kedua kaki untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Dia hampir berhasil—setidaknya kalau tidak dihalangi oleh satu hentakan yang lumayan menyakitkan; tiba-tiba menyengat pundaknya hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Refleks, pemuda itu menyambar lengan baju Naruto yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Naruto yang kala itu berdiri santai langsung terhuyung, hingga mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh menghantam lantai berlapis _tatami_ yang dingin dan keras.

"AAAARRGGH…!"

Sesuatu yang menyusul kejadian seperti itu sudah pasti suara pekikan dan debum saat tubuh mereka menyentuh lantai. Naruto nyaris berhasil menindihnya, namun kedua lengannya yang mendarat di sisi kanan kiri Sasuke bisa menahan benturan dan menyelamatkan keadaan. Kini Sasuke terbaring telentang berlandaskan _tatami_, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terduga. Napasnya masih memburu menahan sakit.

Naruto, terjungkal di atasnya, bertumpu pada lengannya. Kulit wajahnya yang berwarna cokelat tampak sedikit lebih gelap ditingkahi bias cahaya redup yang berhasil menembus lewat celah-celah ventilasi. Hidung mereka hanya berjarak sehembusan napas. Seandainya bergerak sedikit saja, pasti akan beradu. Bahkan barisan rambut pirang Naruto luruh di dahi Sasuke dengan satu desisan lembut. Perpaduan dua warna yang bertentangan; gelap dan terang yang begitu mencolok, kontras. Tapi memikat.

Dada Naruto naik turun tak beraturan, kombinasi antara kekagetan dan kekesalan yang makin memuncak. Intensitas di sorot mata Sasuke malah semakin menantangnya untuk memekik,"Apa-apaan yang tadi itu, bodoh? Aku kaget!" dia meledak. Suaranya kembali menyambangi, bergaung di rongga telinga Sasuke.

Jadilah dua shinobi muda itu meledakkan adegan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan yang biasa terjadi manakala keduanya melakukan sesuatu yang sama-sama kelihatan bodoh. Tapi, untuk saat ini tidak ada yang peduli untuk menahan diri. Hebatnya lagi, mereka berdua tidak peduli dengan posisi yang pasti janggal sekali kalau dilihat. Belum lagi ditambah kenyataan bahwa dua orang ini sama-sama keras kepala, yang berarti perdebatan tidak akan berhenti dengan cara biasa.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" Sasuke membela diri. "Lagipula, salahmu sendiri. Dengan keseimbangan tubuh yang seperti itu kau bisa bangga menyebut dirimu shinobi?"

"Heh, sebelum memprotes, coba lihat dirimu dulu!" balas Naruto, tak kalah keras. "Aku jadi begini karena kau menyeretku jatuh!"

Seringai kemenangan tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke, membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Kalau hanya dengan satu hal sekecil itu membuatmu goyah, bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang lebih gawat terjadi, hmm?" tambah Sasuke. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, pertanda tindakan menantang.

Satu pertanyaan menggoyahkan yang membuat Naruto kehilangan jejak untuk meneruskan permainan kecil mereka.

"Kau…," Naruto kehilangan kata-kata, dia hanya bisa terus merutuk dalam hati. _Sialan_, pikirnya. _Selalu saja_, _aku tidak pernah menang berdebat dengannya_!

"Nah, setidaknya aku juga bisa bertanya padamu. Walaupun seperti ini, akhirnya kau tetap akan menarikku, sekalipun aku ikut terjatuh bersamamu. Kenyataannya, bahkan _kau_ juga bergantung padaku, kan?" tanyanya balik, retoris. Sebenarnya, jawaban dari pertanyaan semacam itu sudah ada di hati mereka masing-masing.

Kata-kata Sasuke terbungkam. Kini giliran Naruto yang mengguratkan senyum kemenangan yang merekah manis dari sudut bibirnya.

"Pada akhirnya, kaulah yang harus diselamatkan…olehku, Sasuke," simpulnya sederhana.

Ditatapnya wajah dari tatahan pahat tak bercela itu, mengamati setiap konturnya. Rambut hitam pekat Sasuke yang membingkai wajahnya laksana gelap malam, alis yang rapi, kedua bola mata yang dalam, dahi yang tinggi, hidung yang mancung, rahang yang keras dan kokoh, dan bibir yang melekuk indah di setiap sudutnya—walau dari situ jugalah terkadang meluncur perkataan yang sangat membuat pedih, maupun ucapan penuh makna yang hanya dikatakannya di waktu tertentu saja. Naruto bisa mengingat semua kenangan yang terlukis di sana hanya dengan sekali lihat, layaknya kanvas yang menyerap sempurna setiap belaian kuas aneka warna yang meluncur halus di permukaannya.

"Masih berani berkata seperti itu juga?" desah Sasuke dengan suara rendah setelah keheningan menguasai mereka beberapa lama.

Naruto mengangguk. Kali ini, tanpa nada pahit maupun getir yang tersirat di suaranya, dia berkata,"Ya, karena sampai kapan pun, bagiku kau adalah… kau."

Selama sepersekian detik, sorot mata Sasuke melembut. Menampilkan keteduhan yang memukau siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Bunyi kelontang dan dentingan peralatan dapur membuat koneksi keduanya teralih. Suara itu berasal dari dapur di bagian belakang. Pastilah Sakura sedang sibuk dengan proyeknya, mengerjakan entah apa. Yang jelas, apa pun itu, kegiatan yang berlangsung di sana cukup untuk menimbulkan kehebohan jika tidak segera dicegah.

"Aku… maksudku—kita—harus segera menyusul Sakura," putusnya jengah,"Entah apa yang dilakukannya di dapur sekarang."

"Oh, iya, benar juga," Naruto menyetujui. Pertengkaran mereka untuk sementara ini berhasil tersegel rapat. Menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang, Naruto beringsut cepat dan bangkit dengan terburu-buru. Dia tertawa kecil. "Yah, aku nggak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau dapurmu meledak," candanya. Dia merendahkan postur tubuhnya sedikit dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Idiot," gumam Sasuke pelan dari sudut bibirnya, namun dia perlahan bangkit dengan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Kehangatan jemari yang kokoh karena ditempa oleh latihan keras dan panjang itu langsung terasa saat kulit coklat dan kulit putihnya beradu.

Kemudian, yang memapah dan dipapah pun berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju dapur. Lengan Sasuke terlingkar di bahu Naruto, sementara jemari mereka bertaut kuat.

* * *

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wajah Sakura bersinar dengan kegembiraan ketika melihat keduanya berjalan melewati ambang pintu dapur. Asap yang berasal dari panci yang berisi rebusan makanan mengepul di belakang punggungnya. Bau harum bumbu kare menguar di udara. Berbagai bahan makanan seperti sayuran, daging, buah, dan bermacam peralatan dapur berderet rapi di konter. Hampir semua dari bahan makanan itu sudah dicuci bersih dan dipotong-potong sesuai ukuran. Sakura memasukkan racikan bumbu, daging, sayuran, dan mengaduk-ngaduknya sambil sesekali mencicipi untuk mengetes ketepatan rasanya.

Ketel air panas bersiul-siul melengking. Sakura buru-buru mematikan api, dan sambil menunggu desisan ketel mereda, dia memeriksa apa nasi sudah tanak. Dia menyendok nasi yang masih hangat mengepul dalam mangkuk, momotong-motong buah, dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, mengatur susunan meja sedemikian rupa sehingga tampil lebih bersih dan memikat.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, Naruto," sapanya cerah,"Lihat, aku sudah memasak semua ini untuk makan siang kita."

Dia bergumam pelan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bahan-bahan yang tersedia, kemudian berkata,"Ah! Ada bahan yang kurang…sayang sekali kalau dibiarkan begitu saja!" desahnya kecewa.

Terdengar ketukan pelan di jendela dapur. Kakashi berdiri, satu tangannya menggenggam satu bungkusan, senyumnya mengembang di balik topeng.

"Yo! Kelihatannya semua berjalan baik. Klon-klonmu benar-benar sukses melakukan tugasnya, Naruto. Setiap jengkal kediaman Uchiha sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula!"

Bersamaaan dengan itu, terdengar bunyi _pop_ pelan, yang berarti semua klon sudah selesai bertugas dan kembali menghilang.

Kakashi melesat masuk dan berkata,"Nih, aku sudah beli bahan-bahan yang kurang. Kelihatannya kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei," kata Sakura.

"Yah, sama-sama. Aku langsung ke sini setelah melaporkan hasil misi di kantor Hokage. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?"

"Sudah membaik," balas Sasuke.

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, makanan lezat sudah tersedia. Keempat orang itu duduk di meja rendah selutut yang biasa digunakan Sasuke ketika bersantap bersama keluarganya. Hanya saja, kali ini orang-orang yang dulu duduk di situ telah berganti, karena Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke tahu itu, hanya saja kali ini dia tidak ingin tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Betapa hidup telah menunjukkan kalau arti keluarga itu bisa hadir lewat orang-orang yang memang berarti, itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

"Ayo, mulai!" ajak Naruto, sumringah sekali. Matanya berbinar-binar. Dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya penuh harap. Dari tadi bunyi keroncongan perut sudah menginterupsi jalannya akal sehat. "Baru kali ini kita bisa merasakan masakan buatan Sakura-chan!"

"Oke, oke," sahut Sakura. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan bergumam,"Itadakimasu!"

Naruto dan Sasuke serentak melirik Kakashi. Jonin jenius itu dengan santai membuka topengnya, dan menampakkan topeng hitam yang _lain_, namun kali ini topeng itu sedikit terbelah di bagian bawah hidung sampai bibir, sehingga memberi celah untuk menelan makanan.

Mereka bertiga berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tersedak dalam tawa. Kakashi cuma nyengir dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan khidmat,"Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke dan Naruto mengikutinya. Mulailah mereka menyumpit makanan yang tersaji. Sakura berusaha menahan gugup, berharap kalau rasa masakannya tidak mengecewakan. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya, ketika makanan sudah dikunyah.

Naruto dan Kakashi terdiam. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Sakura. "Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke-kun?"

"UWAAAAA!"

Secepat kilat, tangan Naruto dan Kakashi meraih segelas air dingin dan meneguknya terburu-buru. Wajah keduanya yang sejak tadi memerah mulai kembali ke rona asalnya. Bahu mereka naik turun karena napas yang terengah-engah. Bahkan sorot mata Kakashi yang biasanya kuyu pun kini melebar karena kaget sampai agak berair. Kontras dengan semua itu, Sasuke dengan kalem tetap menyumpit makanannya dan tidak berkomentar apa pun.

"Pedassss…pedas banget, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dengan panik di depan mulutnya, dan tidak sampai beberapa detik, mulai menenggak air dingin lagi. Kakashi mengusap-ngusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Eh?" alis Sakura berkerut heran. "Sepertinya, tadi komposisi bumbunya wajar-wajar saja, kok..." suaranya merendah karena bingung.

"Enak, kok," sela Sasuke. Ekspresinya puas. "Menurutku rasanya pas. Tidak ada masalah," katanya membela.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Sakura kembali berbinar gembira. "Aku senang, Sasuke-kun!"

"Pas apanya?" sentak Naruto tidak percaya pada Sasuke. "Pedasnya kelewatan begitu!" Sedetik kemudian segumpal awan gelap muncul menghantui ekspresi Sakura. "Eng—maksudku, mungkin agak sedikit nggak pas dengan lidahku, ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Soalnya okaa-san biasa masak seperti ini, jadi aku sudah terbiasa," imbuh Sasuke tenang, sekarang meniup-niup sesendok kare yang masih panas,"Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan seperti ini."

"Eh? Maksudmu, kau jarang makan nasi kare?" tambah Naruto penasaran. "Itu kan sajian yang umum. Jadi selama ini kau biasa makan apa saja, sih, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sejenak terdiam. "Onigiri dengan tuna," jawabnya ragu-ragu, bagai anak kecil pemalu yang tentatif untuk menyatakan hal-hal yang disukainya. Setelah menelan, dia menambahkan,"Juga tomat."

Bibir yang tadi terkatup kini setengah terbuka. Sakura dan Kakashi tersenyum geli, sementara Sasuke mengelak,"Apa? Memangnya salah?" Rona merah mulai menjalar di sepanjang wajahnya yang seputih pualam.

"Hmmmphh… ng—nggak juga, sih, tapi, aneh juga rasanya, hehe…" Shinobi berambut pirang itu tergelak.

"Setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada adiksimu terhadap ramen," potong Sasuke.

"Apaaa?" protes Naruto. Dia mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah Sasuke,"Itu jelas beda! Ramen adalah segalanya, penopang hidup dan sumber tenaga bagi seorang shinobi seperti aku!"

"Padahal riset jelas membuktikan kalau asupan gizi yang didapat dari ramen itu tidak seberapa dibanding makanan sehat seperti tomat—"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kakashi cuma meneruskan menyuap makanan dan menanggapinya dengan santai,"Beberapa hal memang tak pernah berubah."

Semburat keemasan sore hari sudah mulai muncul di sela-sela awan, membentuk alur-alur tipis bagai benang emas yang merantai kesinambungan siklus alam. Pagi digantikan siang, siang bersambung dengan sore, dan kemudian malam datang menghampiri, mengungkung semua cahaya kecuali sinar temaram rembulan dan pijar bintang.

Keempat orang itu sedang duduk melepas lelah di sebuah ruangan yang sejuk di sisi kanan taman belakang. Desau angin menyelip di antara suara riuh rendah yang mewarnai ketenangan sore itu. Ronde keempat permainan kartu sudah dimulai sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan mulai menunjukkan peningkatan tegangan antar 4 otak yang beradu.

"Lihat, lihat!" seru Sakura ceria, memamerkan susunan kartunya,"Royal straight flush!"

"Awww… sial sekali hari ini," keluh Naruto suram, menatap susunan kartunya.

"Tamat, kau, Naruto," ucap Sasuke dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini saja," kata Kakashi puas,"Karena begitu kalian lihat kartu-kartuku, semuanya akan habis."

Belum sempat Kakashi membeberkan penutupan permainan ini, seekor elang dengan sayap yang terentang lebar memekik, memecah setiap rangkaian kata yang belum sempat terucap. Keempat orang itu mendongak saat elang pembawa pesan itu menukik turun dan mendarat di atas bahu Kakashi, menjulurkan paruhnya yang bengkok dan tegar, sebuah pesan terkepit di paruhnya.

Kakashi kembali melepaskan elang itu setelah mengambil selembar kertas berisikan pesan rahasia.

Raut wajah Kakashi berubah drastis saat membacanya. Jejak-jejak keletihan dan kelelahan yang sudah terhapus mendadak kembali hadir dengan intensitas dua kali lipat.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto angkat bicara.

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya. "Maaf, semua, aku harus segera pergi. Ini menyangkut kelangsungan restorasi tim 7."

"Eh? Sepenting itu?" ucap Naruto kaget. "Kakashi-sensei tidak boleh pergi sendirian!"

"Kakashi-sensei, izinkan kami untuk ikut juga. Kami juga ingin ikut memperjuangkan posisi Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke cuma menatap Kakashi tajam. "Aku sadar kalau semua masalah ini disebabkan olehku, dan aku tidak ingin lari lagi. Aku akan ikut sekarang juga."

Kakashi sontak mencegahnya. "Jangan, kalian bertiga tunggu di sini saja. Pertemuan ini khusus untuk golongan elit Konoha."

Melihat ketiga muridnya tetap muram, dia menepuk bahu mereka dan berkata,"Jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan membela kalian. Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian terpisah lagi."

Dengan tempo satu kedipan mata, Kakashi telah menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya kepulan asap dan ceceran kartu-kartu yang berserakan di lantai.

* * *

Kepala Sai tengadah ke langit, mengamati pemandangan yang sedang berlangsung di udara lewat jendela. Sejak tadi arus pergi dan kembali dari burung-burung elang pembawa pesan terus membelah angkasa. Pesan yang menyatukan semua yang termasuk kalangan elit Konoha untuk berkumpul di ruang sidang khusus. Sai juga diundang, sebagai syarat pembebasannya yang masih diperdebatkan oleh Tsunade dan Danzou.

_Sudah waktunya_, pikirnya. _Ini yang telah diberitahukan oleh Hokage-sama_. _Kemungkinan besar Danzou-sama juga pasti hadir_. _Tidak, pasti hadir, aku yakin. Ini pertemuan yang mempertaruhkan segalanya_.

Kata-kata pahit dari Danzou masih terngiang jelas.

"_Tidak, Sai. Aku menolak pengunduran dirimu. Di organisasi Ne ini, kita sudah sepakat untuk menolak segala bentuk ketundukan terhadap sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan paham moderat. Entah itu pengampunan atau belas kasih, semuanya omong kosong. Yang ada hanyalah hukum, dan orang-orang yang tidak mengikuti standar itu adalah pengkhianat."_

"_Tapi—Danzou-sama, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi kita meneruskan rencana ini. Sasuke Uchiha sudah kembali ke Konoha dan Orochimaru sudah dilenyapkan, setidaknya sebagian tujuan dari misi sudah tercapai."_

"_Belum, Sai. Walaupun Orochimaru sudah mati, Sasuke Uchiha tetap menjadi ancaman besar bagi kelangsungan Konoha yang aku cita-citakan,"terang Danzou, otot-otot di rahangnya mengeras._

_Sai tahu, hanya ada dua pilihan baginya. Bertahan, atau berbalik membela apa yang dia yakini. Dua pilihan yang sama-sama memberikan resiko besar._

"_Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya berulang kali, tapi hukuman yang pantas bagi seorang pengkhianat adalah… kematian." _

Suatu ketukan pelan terdengar merayap di lantai. Sai dapat mendengarnya walau samar-samar. Dia mencabut kunai, berbalik, dan langsung beradu senjata dengan 3 orang utusan dari Ne. Semuanya mengenakan topeng putih dengan sapuan kuas berwarna merah di sekitar bagian wajah.

Terdengar denting kunai yang beradu dan hantaman tubuh yang saling berusaha menjatuhkan. Sai berusaha mengelak, dan meskipun dia berhasil, keadaan kamar sudah porak-poranda. Beberapa lukisan di atas kanvas yang baru diselesaikan Sai jatuh berserakan di lantai. Satu diantaranya patah ketika Sai membanting salah seorang penyergap itu ke lantai, mengunci kedua tangannya. Botol-botol tinta dan kuas jatuh dari meja, membuat lantai dilumuri sapuan aneka warna.

"Ada apa, senior?" tanya Sai dingin, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. "Sungguh mengherankan datang saat situasi begini."

"Kau bermaksud pergi ke sidang khusus itu, bukan begitu, Sai?" salah seorang dari mereka bertanya tanpa melepaskan genggaman kunainya yang masih beradu ketat dengan kunai milik Sai.

"Ya. Kali ini, aku bertindak atas keputusanku sendiri."

"Cih," cela seorang lagi. "Perasaan pribadi itu hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting. Bukankah itu prinsip kebanggaan Ne? Tapi tampaknya kau sudah mulai membelot dari tuntunan hukum organisasi kita. Kami tidak akan segan-segan lagi."

Walau tanpa kuas dan botol tinta yang bisa diraihnya, Sai mencoba melawan. Sai mengarahkan lemparan kunai yang nyaris mengiris leher salah satu utusan kalau saja dia tidak mengelak. Tendangan dan pukulan bertubi-tubi mendarat di sekujur tubuh Sai, dan di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis karena hantaman keras di belakang kepala, Sai berhasil membuat salah seorang dari penyusup itu jatuh. Dua orang lagi melancarkan serangan mematikan secara bersamaan ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin ada campur tangan dari siapa pun. Ini urusanku dengan Danzou-sama!" tegas Sai di sela-sela pertarungan.

"Kami adalah tangan dan kaki Danzou-sama. Kau melukai kami, di saat yang sama kau juga berkhianat pada Danzou-sama!" pekik mereka berdua.

"Omong kosong!" bantah Sai keras. Dia menjatuhkan satu orang ke lantai, memitingnya. "Jangan paksa aku untuk—ARRRGHH!"

Satu tusukan menyakitkan di bagian belakang leher Sai membuat semua gerakannya lumpuh total. Kunai yang digenggamnya sebagai alat pertahanan terakhir jatuh dengan bunyi denting keras membentur lantai. Keseimbangan tubuhnya menurun. Sejurus kemudian, Sai sudah jatuh layu, tubuhnya tergolek tidak berdaya, gemetar hebat.

Sai menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dalam usahanya menahan sakit. Paru-parunya berkonsentrasi sebaik mungkin untuk menghirup udara banyak-banyak—rasa sesak mulai membekap rongga dadanya. Pandangan matanya tak lagi fokus, mengabur detik demi detik. Saat mencoba bicara, hanya rintihan lemah yang terdengar.

"A… aku… be… lum… me… nye … rah…"

Pemuda itu pun terkulai lemas.

Serentak dengan menutupnya kelopak mata Sai, semuanya gelap dan hening.

"Bawa dia," perintah utusan Ne yang tadi menusuk Sai, sebilah jarum beracun yang tipis namun keras masih tergenggam di tangannya.

Rekan satunya menyeret tubuh Sai dan seorang utusan yang masih pingsan, dan mereka berempat menghilang diiringi letusan asap.

Kamar Sai porak-poranda, kosong. Sebagian besar lukisan karyanya rusak parah, dan lantai kamar diceceri tinta. Sebuah maha karya yang dilukisnya kemarin juga terkena efek dari kekacauan yang terjadi.

Lukisan di kanvas besar yang berjudul _Nakama_ telah tercoreng.

* * *

**Author's note**: Nyahahahaha… puas banget setelah selesai nulis chapter 3! Kalau ditotal, 7 jam juga saya ngerjain chapter ini. Gomen kalau update-nya lama, saya memang penulis yang sangat dipengaruhi mood dan rada angin-anginan. Tapi, saya menebusnya dengan chapter yang lebih panjang dari biasanya, jadi semoga kalian semua nggak kecewa. Lagi-lagi, chapter 3 dibuka dengan puisi, yang kali ini saya buat dan dedikasikan untuk Sasuke.

Kayaknya semenjak chapter 2, saya jadi keranjingan ngebuat puisi untuk tiap karakter, ya. Syukurlah sampai sekarang nggak ada yang protes soal itu. Sedikit tambahan, adegan NaruSasu itu awalnya nggak masuk rancangan plot. Saya sedang frustasi di depan komputer, nggak bisa tidur, padahal udah tengah malam. Saya masih ngerjain fic ini dan ide untuk _scene_ Naruto dan Sasuke pun timbul. Nggak jauh beda, adegan Itachi dan Sasuke itu juga nggak ada di rencana plot awal, tapi entah kenapa semenjak baca manga Naruto chapter 400, saya kepikiran terus soal _relationship_ mereka dan adegan itu pun muncullah, daripada sampai kebawa mimpi, ya nggak? Haha, saya memang author yang suka ngambil ide-ide spontan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Saya sadar fic ini masih banyak kekurangan, karena itu mohon kritik dan saran lewat **review**, ya. Kita bakal ketemu lagi di chapter 4 yang bakal penuh intrik… ja matta ne!


	4. Kepingan Perasaan

**Nakama (Friends)**

**Author:** SheilaLuv

**Summary**: Bagi Kakashi, selalu ada cara untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta, bahkan dalam diam. Namun, di suatu sore yang cerah lama berselang, Minato Namikaze mengajarkannya sesuatu tentang cinta dan harapan yang melintasi generasi hingga sekarang. Tim 7-sentris. _Team 7 is the core of Naruto, and it will always be_.

**Pairing**: Subtle NaruSasu, SasuSaku, NaruSasuSaku. They're just too beautiful to be parted, because team 7 is love.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma meminjam karakter-karakter kreasinya dan menggerakkan mereka dengan seutas benang yang tak tampak.

Terima kasih banget bagi Anda semua yang udah review! Maaf kalo saya nggak bisa ngebalas semua review yang masuk, tapi terima kasih banget kalian udah _stick together with this fic up until now_. –hugs- Maaf kalo update-nya lama, saya sibuk nulis fic Sasori/Deidara yang berjudul **Dua Sisi Dunia**. Bahkan setelah fic itu selesai, saya malah sibuk dengan proyek fic _**Death Note**_ dan _**Prince of Tennis**_. Hoho…angin-anginan, memang. Belum lagi, suasana chapter ini lebih berat dari 3 chapter sebelumnya, dan sifat suka nunda tulisan saya kambuh lagi. Silahkan tabok saya! –nutup mata, nunggu tabokan-

Saran dan kritik tetap ditunggu lewat **review**, lho. _Enjoy_!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Kepingan Perasaan**

**-**

_Berdiri, tak ingin lelah menanti_

_Berharap, tak pernah lekang untuk mencintai_

_Berjuang, ketegaran hati yang tak akan mati_

_Saat kata-kata bermakna hampa, biarkanlah nurani bersuara_

_Karena sejak lama kebenaran telah bungkam terpenjara_

_Relakan kedua tangan merengkuh kepingan perasaan yang tak terurai kata_

-Sakura no Shi- (Syair Sakura)

**-**

Malam sudah menyelimuti bumi. Bayang-bayang semakin memanjang seiring tenggelamnya mentari di ufuk barat. Mentari pasrah, menyerah dipeluk kelam malam yang berhiaskan pijar ribuan bintang-bintang yang mengangkasa di semesta.

Namun kini, kediaman Uchiha yang dulu hanya diterangi oleh sinar temaram rembulan mulai kembali terang. Nyala lampu dan napas kehidupan orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya mulai mengubah atmosfer suram yang biasa menggelayuti setiap celah sepanjang lorong-lorong yang dulu sunyi senyap.

Meskipun belum bisa menandingi semaraknya masa-masa jaya yang dulu pernah dialami klan ini, tapi kedamaian mulai menyusup masuk, hadir dalam perwujudan seorang gadis berhati tegar yang hatinya tidak pernah lekang untuk mencintai; menggenggam serpih-serpih harapan sekecil apa pun dari seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatinya dengan tekad untuk terus tegar, seseorang yang mempunyai luka hati yang ingin disembuhkannya.

Sakura Haruno tidak pernah ingin beranjak dari sisi Uchiha Sasuke, karena hatinya telah terpaut untuk shinobi berambut hitam itu.

Berdua dalam kamar tidur Sasuke yang diterangi pijar lampu, mereka duduk. Sakura sudah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan rutin terhadap kesehatan Sasuke setelah waktu makan malam.

Naruto telah lebih dulu pulang, tidak sabar menunggu berita tentang keputusan sidang, dan memutuskan untuk pergi mencari berita—lebih tepatnya, menemukan Kakashi secepatnya dan _memaksa_ gurunya menceritakan setiap detil kecil sidang tertutup itu.

Saat itu, perdebatan pun berlangsung di ruang tamu. Naruto menolak keikutsertaan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Tidak," ucapnya serius,"Sakura-chan, kau jaga Sasuke-teme di sini. Keadaan masih tidak stabil. Walaupun Tsunade-baachan dan petinggi Negara Hi belum memberikan keputusan, tapi masih ada penduduk desa yang menuduh Sasuke yang bukan-bukan. Mereka yang tidak mengerti situasi dan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak ingin kalian terganggu oleh tudingan-tudingan tidak berguna seperti itu, apalagi karena Danzou secara rahasia telah menyebarkan rumor tidak enak tentang Sasuke. Bisa-bisa terjadi keributan besar antara kelompok yang mendukung Danzou dan kelompok yang mengikuti keputusan Hokage."_

"_Aku tidak peduli, dobe," balas Sasuke cepat. Sorot matanya berapi-api, lelah oleh semua prasangka dan kekacauan yang timbul karena kehadirannya._

_Naruto balas menatapnya. Entah kenapa sorot matanya terlihat pedih. "Tapi aku peduli, karena ini semua untukmu." Dia menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Mengertilah sekali saja… atau kau tidak mau mengerti?"_

_Sasuke beringsut, wajahnya tegang,"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Naruto…"_

_Naruto mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. "Sakura-chan, aku serahkan pengawasan si teme ini kepadamu, ya?" Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar._

"_Naruto, kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Sakura cemas._

"_Pertama-tama mencari Kakashi-sensei. Kalau dia belum pulang, aku akan mencari Sai. Tenang saja," Naruto memberikan cengirannya yang ceria,"Hasilnya pasti baik, aku yakin. Kalian berdua hati-hati juga, ya?"_

_Naruto melesat pergi diiringi tatapan lekat yang tertuju ke punggungnya yang semakin menjauh._

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pendek, kedua tangannya menopang tubuh selagi mereka duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Sudah lebih baik. Tapi tidak boleh terlalu dipaksakan, Sasuke-kun. Kalau kau bisa terus mempertahankan kondisi seperti ini, dalam 2 hari kau sudah bisa melakukan latihan ringan," jawab Sakura. Kedua matanya mencari-cari ekspresi yang samar di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti."

Kemudian sunyi.

Sakura tidak pernah merasakan kesunyian yang begitu mengiris seperti saat ini. Sasuke kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Sedikit gelisah, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri jendela. Cahaya bulan purnama terbias lewat pantulan kaca jendela, menyebabkan berkas-berkas sinar putih merembes masuk ke kamar itu. Sakura membiarkan dirinya hanyut beberapa saat, menikmati briliannya rembulan yang bertahta di langit malam.

Satu hal menarik perhatiannya. Pigura foto yang sudah berdebu diletakkan menutup di atas meja. Sakura membukanya, dan rasa haru menyergap saat dia melihat wajah-wajah yang terekam. Itu foto yang diambil ketika mereka resmi menjadi satu tim di bawah bimbingan Kakashi. Sasuke masih menyimpan foto ini, mungkinkah kalau dia masih menyimpan kenangan indah saat mereka berempat masih bersama, sewaktu kepedihan belum merenggut semua tawa? Masihkah hal ini berarti, setelah sekian lama?

Sakura menoleh. Di saat yang sama, Sasuke berjalan agak tertatih-tatih ke arahnya.

Ketika akhirnya berdiri tegak di sebelah Sakura, dia bertanya,"Apa yang kau lihat, Sakura?"

Senyum tipis terpahat di bibir Sakura. "Langit. Bulan. Bintang-bintang. Dan… ini," dia menunjuk foto itu.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, memusatkan pandangannya pada langit mengikuti Sakura. Bola mata gelapnya menembus kepekatan malam, berpendar lembut. "Sakura…"

"Ya?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, melempar pandangan bertanya.

"Kau percaya kalau hidup itu singkat, bukan?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak terduga itu membuat Sakura terkejut. "Tentu, Sasuke-kun. Hidup memang singkat dan rapuh."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang membuat hidup ini berarti bagimu?" selidik Sasuke lagi. Kelurusan dan keteguhan yang terpahat di raut wajahnya membuat Sakura tidak kuasa untuk berdiam diri.

Sakura, tentu saja, menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu,"Orang-orang yang kusayangi—keluarga, sahabat, guru—dan cita-citaku. Kalau boleh memilih, aku berharap bisa menjalani kehidupan bersama selamanya."

Sasuke menukas cepat,"Selamanya tidak berarti bahagia. Bukankah ada hal-hal lain sebagai tolak ukur untuk menilai apakah hidup seseorang itu benar-benar berarti? Begitu banyak hal-hal dalam hidup yang tidak dapat kita ukur maknanya hanya dengan melihat. Melihat tidak berarti mengerti."

Kebingungan terlukis jelas di wajah Sakura. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mempertanyakan soal perasaan—sangat di luar kebiasaannya, sejauh yang Sakura tahu. Biarpun dilanda gelombang perasaan tidak menentu yang mulai bergemuruh di dadanya, Sakura tetap mencoba membuat Sasuke terbuka—sekalipun dia tahu itu bukan hal mudah. Tapi sikap macam apa lagi yang pantas diharapkannya? Di balik topeng batu dingin itu, tersembunyi inti rapuh yang berusaha menghalau kepedihan jauh-jauh, apalagi peristiwa traumatis masih membayang di aura kehidupan Sasuke.

"Menurutku, manusia harus bersyukur punya kesempatan untuk hidup. Hidup memungkinkan kita meraih berbagai hal dan menikmati keajaiban yang hanya bisa digenggam jika kita sungguh-sungguh merasakannya. Aku bersyukur bisa hidup di waktu yang sama dengan kalian, bisa mengenal dan menyelami masing-masing hati, meski terkadang dunia menyadarkanku kalau segalanya tak selalu mudah," balas Sakura, mengaku tanpa menutup-nutupi.

Ekspresi Sasuke mendingin, dan dia berkata pahit,"Katakan, Sakura… pernahkah kau merasa lelah menghadapi hidup yang terus menerus menyeretmu hingga terperosok menuju sisi-sisi tergelapnya?"

Sakura tertegun. Bagaimana Sasuke dapat membaca bahasa hati yang selalu berusaha disembunyikannya di balik raut wajah tegar yang berusaha untuk tidak mengenal duka? Tak ada gunanya lagi untuk terus menutupi isi hati di hadapan Sasuke—karena jika ia tidak mengaku, sorot mata Sasuke langsung menghunjam ke dasar nurani Sakura, mencari jejak-jejak kebenaran yang tersirat di sana.

Menghela napas panjang, sinar mata Sakura berubah lebih berat. Tanpa gentar dia bersuara sejujurnya,"Pernah. Sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa menemukan kekuatan untuk bangkit berdiri karena kepedihan itu terasa begitu nyata."

Kedua bola mata hijau zamrud Sakura menerawang jauh, layaknya berusaha menghadirkan kembali pecahan mozaik memori yang terserak. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, otaknya berkonsentrasi untuk terus bicara—menghadirkan rasionalitas di puncak tertinggi dan mencegah emosi mengambil alih. Cukup sudah Sasuke melihatnya menangis dalam ketidakberdayaannya sendiri. Akankah waktu rela mengizinkannya menjadi sandaran kokoh bagi punggung Sasuke yang letih, menyangga kepalanya Sasuke yang terasa berat, menuntun jiwa Sasuke kembali ke peraduan hatinya setelah sekian lama tersesat?

Sungguh, dia ingin melakukannya. Dia akan menjalani semua pedih demi kesembuhan Sasuke, tidak peduli berapa banyak cemoohan dan rintangan yang menghadang. Bukankah sejak dulu dia telah terbiasa menjadi gadis yang menunggu kepingan hatinya pulang? Tidakkah dia sadar kalau hatinya tak pernah lelah mencinta, sekalipun air matanya tercucur deras membasahi keringnya bumi dan tubuhnya menanggung kerasnya latihan dan tempaan fisik yang terus berulang?

Sebagian orang menganggapnya bodoh. Sebagian lagi menyebut Sakura sebagai pemimpi. Tapi bukankah mimpi merupakan sayapnya yang terus mengepak menentang terjangan angin dunia? Karena jika sayap paling vital itu patah, Sakura akan kehilangan kekuatan terbesarnya untuk _berharap_. Bila dia tidak bisa lagi berharap, bahkan dalam waktu-waktu tergelap, hatinya tidak tahu lagi kemana akan berkiblat… kemudian pijar mata hijau zamrudnya akan meredup, dan magnetisme perlahan lenyap dari rekahan senyumnya. Raga pun menjadi bongkah kosong yang tidak lagi terisi oleh ruh; semata hanya hidup dan berjalan karena susunan program mekanisme otak dan organ tubuh, tapi pembekuan hati tidak terhindarkan. Bagi Sakura, itu sama mengenaskannya dengan mati.

"Sewaktu Sasuke-kun pergi dari Konoha. Saat aku melihat Naruto nyaris mati hari demi hari demi janjinya padaku dan diri sendiri. Betapapun aku mencoba tegar—ada waktu di mana emosi membuncah keluar dan mengkhianati pertahanan yang susah payah kudirikan. Dan semuanya karena," kata-kata Sakura tersendat,"aku begitu takut kehilangan. Aku tidak sanggup, walau aku tahu itu hukum mutlak yang berlaku bagi siapa saja yang hidup ditengah-tengah kerasnya dunia shinobi."

Sasuke mendengus. Bukan karena mencela Sakura, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sungguh memuakkan saat kau menyadari keberadaanmu hanya menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagiaan orang lain. Kini aku menyadarinya. Begitu banyak yang terluka—dirimu. Naruto. Bahkan Itachi."

Sasuke menggeretakkan gigi, galau menghantui wajahnya,"Tidak pernah terpikir olehku kalau dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang begitu bodoh demi diriku—sampai mengorbankan segala masa depan yang dia punya. Saat aku tahu kebenaran di balik semua tindakannya, aku sampai berpikir—apa selama ini aku benar-benar melihat dunia sebagaimana adanya? Atau aku hanyalah orang buta yang tidak menyadari keberadaan diriku sendiri?"

Sakura menoleh, memandang Sasuke lurus-lurus. Intonasi suaranya berubah. "Itachi? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Kegelapan yang mengukung seolah menenggelamkan segala kepalsuan. Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya bagai orang kalah yang sudah kehilangan salah satu alasannya untuk hidup. "Dia melakukan semuanya demi diriku. Menanggung semua pedih dan kecaman dari segala penjuru demi masa depan yang kelak kujalani."

Bagai dibimbing oleh tangan tidak terlihat yang disebut takdir, Sasuke menumpahkan keping-keping perasaan yang terpendam. Tentang bagaimana sebenarnya tujuan Itachi. Bagaimana kehancuran dari dalam yang sedang menanti Konoha karena konflik intern antara klan Uchiha dan para petinggi Konoha. Alasan kenapa pembantaian terhadap klan Uchiha terjadi. Puncaknya, kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya Itachi telah mengerahkan segenap kuasanya untuk melindungi Sasuke dari kematian, betapa di balik nestapa dan dendam yang diguratkan oleh Itachi hingga merasuk di segenap pembuluh darahnya, bertakhta cinta kasih yang membisu, hidup di balik topeng kepalsuan bernama kebencian.

Sakura kehilangan kemampuan berartikulasi selama beberapa momen paling menyesakkan seperti saat ini. Butuh waktu untuk mencerna pengakuan mengejutkan yang meluncur dari Sasuke. Mencoba menenangkan gemuruh hatinya yang kalut oleh kenyataan memedihkan ini, Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasuke, lembut. "Kurasa… hal itu menjelaskan segalanya, bukan? Sekarang, yang tinggal hanyalah kehampaan tanpa kehadirannya."

Sasuke benci mengakuinya, tapi nuraninya berteriak lantang kalau Sakura benar. Ada sebuah lubang kosong menganga yang kini tidak bisa diisi seperti sedia kala. Hidup tidak akan pernah sama, dan peristiwa yang mengukir kenangan tentang Itachi di dalam hidupnya tidak akan berulang mundur. Kali itu, kesombongan yang merantai benteng pertahanan tanpa emosi yang dibangun Sasuke runtuh.

"Mungkin, kematian itu sendiri tidak terlalu buruk," Sasuke berkata dengan suara serak, tertunduk. Rambut hitamnya menjuntai sendu, menutupi separuh wajah. "Tidak semua yang hidup dalam waktu yang panjang benar-benar merasa bahagia. Lega sekali rasanya kalau manusia bisa melepaskan diri, _selamanya_, dari beban waktu. Mungkin inilah kebebasan yang dimaksudkannya untuk kuraih setelah kematiannya."

Tangannya mengepal erat, sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bergetar karena memendam beban.

Sakura mulai merasa takut. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kata-kata seperti ini akan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke yang dikenalnya selalu berusaha hidup, tidak peduli rintangan apa pun yang menghadang langkahnya; atau sekeras apa hidup bisa menekannya. Namun kini, semua bayang semu itu seolah runtuh kehilangan makna keangkuhannya. Sasuke mengangkat kepala, dan tatapan mereka beradu. Sakura melihat sesuatu yang samar namun kuat sedang menenggelamkannya. Sasuke seperti terseret aliran arus waktu, dan jika Sakura mengulurkan tangan, dia bisa terselamatkan.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Semakin jauh Sasuke terperosok, dirinya semakin terbawa untuk maju dan menariknya ke dimensi teraman. "Kau justru harus hidup. Jangan sia-siakan harapan keluargamu yang terus berharap—bahkan dalam detik-detik terakhir tarikan napas kehidupan mereka—agar kau terus bertahan!" Suara Sakura mengeras, kristal air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "Hiduplah demi masa depan yang dipercayakan di pundakmu. Hiduplah demi hari itu, kumohon."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura meraih jemari Sasuke dan menautkannya dengan jemarinya. Kulit Sasuke terasa dingin. Sakura mengenggam kedua tangan Sasuke untuk menegaskan apa pun yang terjadi, dia tidak boleh menyerah untuk percaya. "Kau harus membuang semua dukamu, Sasuke-kun. Karena bila terus dibutakan kesedihan, harapan akan hilang."

Betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika suatu tetesan hangat jatuh di punggung tangannya. "Sasuke-kun?"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura menyaksikan seorang Sasuke Uchiha menangis.

Kedua mata hijau zamrudnya melebar kaget, tapi dengan satu lambaian halus, jari-jari Sakura merengkuh pungguh Sasuke, sehingga tubuh mereka merapat. Kepala Sasuke yang tertunduk berlabuh di bahu tegar milik Sakura, helai-helai rambut hitamnya terserak di leher Sakura yang jenjang. Derai napas hangat Sasuke yang terus menderu dengan deras jatuh di tulang selangkanya, kontras dengan kulitnya yang dingin. Sakura tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan putus asa, seolah sewaktu-waktu Sasuke bisa terampas dari sisinya—direnggut pergi oleh suatu kebrutalan yang tidak terlihat.

Diantara sedu sedan tertahan, samar-samar Sakura mendengar rintihan Sasuke yang teredam. Dirasakannya cengkraman Sasuke di punggungnya menguat, jari-jarinya seolah menusuk menembus kulit. "_Jangan pergi, Sakura_…"

Sebuah permohonan dari hati nurani yang tak hentinya merindukan kedamaian. Sakura sudah mengerti sepenuhnya. Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya, menyerahkan sisa-sisa kepingan perasaannya ke dalam kuasa Sakura, ibarat kepatuhan musim dingin untuk menerima percikan keramahan musim semi.

Berjuang keras menahan ledakan air mata, Sakura memilih terus melingkarkan tangan kirinya di bahu Sasuke untuk menyokongnya. Dia berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke,"Ya, pasti. _Kau aman bersamaku_."

Malam itu, untuk pertama kali semenjak Sasuke mengenal kata bernama kesedihan, dia membiarkan pintu hatinya membuka sepenuhnya. Merelakan kehadiran Sakura menenangkan debur keresahan yang dikiranya tidak akan pernah reda. Seolah akan jatuh, raganya terlindung sempurna, teduh di dekapan Sakura, membiarkan dirinya ditarik sepenuhnya dari jurang luka dan keputusasaan. Tanpa sadar, dia memejamkan mata. Isak lirihnya perlahan mereda, berganti desahan nafas teratur ketika shinobi itu terbuai oleh tidur paling damai yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini.

* * *

**3 jam sebelumnya…**

Sidang tertutup menyangkut kelangsungan hidup dan nasib Sasuke Uchiha sudah berlangsung sedari tadi. Ruang sidang dipenuhi oleh kalangan elit Konoha yang terdiri dari semua pasukan kelas atas, termasuk _jonin_ khusus seperti Anko Mitarashi, Morino Ibiki, Ebisu, Raido Namiashi, Genma Shiranui, dan Aoba Yamashiro. Disusul anggota ANBU dan Ne, para Petinggi Konoha seperti Mitokado Homura dan Utatane Koharu, tak ketinggalan Danzou. Nama yang terakhir sempat membuat pelipis Tsunade, sebagai pemimpin sidang, berdenyut sakit.

_Sayang sekali Guru Sarutobi_ _tidak ada bersama kami saat ini. Kearifan dan pengampunannyalah yang membuat Konoha tidak pernah kehilangan aset berharga—hanya dia yang bisa membuat diktator itu sedikit menunduk. Danzou sendiri seolah tidak mengacuhkan autoritasku sebagai Hokage,_ pikir Tsunade.

Di sisi kanan dan kiri ruang sidang, terdapat juga barisan rombongan klan-klan tersohor seperti klan Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, dan yang terakhir, klan Hyuuga. Hiashi Hyuuga duduk di deret terdepan bersama pemuka klan lainnya, Neji menempatkan diri di sebelahnya. Walau terbelenggu status sebagai _bunke_ selama dia masih hidup, tapi rasa dengan rasa kasih dan kepercayaan yang besar terhadap integritas Neji, Hiashi membawanya sebagai pendamping di sisinya. Neji memang sudah menggapai status sebagai _jonin_ elit yang patut diperhitungkan, bahkan di kalangan Hyuuga sendiri, dia diakui sebagai jenius. Selang beberapa kursi dari shinobi dengan bola mata putih keperakan itu, Kakashi Hatake mengambil posisi sambil mengawasi gerakan anggota Ne dari sudut matanya. Kurenai, Yamato dan Gai Maito duduk mengapit Kakashi, wajah mereka lebih kaku dari biasanya.

Barisan orang-orang itu terhenti ketika mencapai tempat duduk yang dirancang setengah melingkar mengelilingi podium dan meja tinggi dimana Hokage dan Petinggi Negara duduk. Langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi disangga pilar-pilar seputih pualam, menambah kesan dingin yang memancar di wajah-wajah tegang mereka. Lampu-lampu bersinar terang mengerangi setiap sudut, dinding-dinding tebal dan kokoh bertindak sebagai benteng terhadap penetrasi dari dunia luar. Apa pun yang dibicarakan, disepakati dan diperjuangkan haruslah tetap menjadi rahasia umum diantara kalangan tertentu, walau berimplikasi pada dunia luar yang untuk sementara ini mereka tinggalkan.

Selama sepersekian detik, mata Tsunade tertumbuk pada sosok Kakashi. Menyadari tatapan tajam sang Hokage, _jonin_ berambut kelabu itu menoleh, menggeleng kecil sebagai pertanda jawaban akan pertanyaan bisu yang mengambang di ujung bibir Tsunade. Kening Tsunade berkerut melihat reaksi Kakashi, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seantero ruangan dan sebagai reaksi, menghela nafas berat.

_Kenapa pemuda itu belum datang juga? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk bersaksi di sidang ini?_ Tsunade terus berpikir. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan meja, kedua matanya terus bergerak mencari tanda-tanda kehadiran Sai. Nihil.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune membungkuk, berbisik pelan di telinga Tsunade. "Semua sudah siap. Sidang sudah bisa dimulai."

Tsunade menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya,"Bagus. Katakan pada penjaga untuk memasang proteksi di sekeliling ruang sidang, hindari kecerobohan agar informasi tidak tersebar kepada penduduk luar."

Shizune memberi kode dengan isyarat tangan, dan beberapa ANBU yang berada di empat penjuru ruangan segera melesat dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Terdengar deheman yang terlalu kentara dari ujung kanan meja panjang. Dengan enggan, Tsunade menoleh menghadap Danzou.

"Ya?" ucapnya seperlunya saja. Toh sudah lama Danzou tahu kalau Tsunade benci formalitas berlebihan.

"Tsunade-hime benar-benar organisator sempurna. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana," kata Danzou dengan irama suara monoton tanpa emosi seperti biasa, namun karena terbiasa dengan sindiran seperti itu, Tsunade cuma menjawab,"Terima kasih, Danzou."

"Menurut pengamatanku, sidang sudah bisa dimulai. Atau ada hal _lain_ yang membuat Anda menunda jalannya sidang?"

Terkesiap kaget, Tsunade balas berkata,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa bahkan tetua sepertiku pun kini tidak berhak berkata-kata kepada Hokage? Bila memang begitu keadaannya, saya yakin bukan sikap seperti itu yang hendak ditanamkan almarhum Sarutobi kepada pewaris titelnya," pria tua itu mulai bermain kata-kata, melawan Tsunade secara halus.

Mitokado Homura, yang menyadari ketegangan semakin memuncak, berusaha menengahi,"Tsunade, sudahlah. Tidak pantas rasanya berdebat di tengah ruang sidang seperti sekarang."

Terpaksa Tsunade meredam emosinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia bukan tipe orang yang percaya begitu saja pada insting maupun kebetulan semata, tapi nalurinya sebagai pelindung dan pemimpin negara menangkap setitik noda hitam di sela-sela kata-kata Danzou. Ada sesuatu yang _salah_ sedang bersembunyi di balik bayangan sindiran itu, namun Tsunade tidak tahu _apa_ persisnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Apakah absennya Sai juga berhubungan dengan semua anomali yang terpancar dari sikap Danzou?

Shizune menepuk bahu Tsunade pelan,"Tsunade-sama, sudah waktunya," bisiknya mendesak, khawatir melihat orang yang disayanginya sesaat tampak kalut menghadapi Danzou.

"Aku mengerti," balas Tsunade dari sudut bibirnya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berdehem. Kerumunan yang sedari tadi berkasak-kusuk secara serentak menutup erat mulut yang sedang berdiskusi seru; memfokuskan pandangan sepenuhnya pada sosok penuh kedigdayaan yang kini berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka. Aura keagungan memancar dari figur Tsunade, sekali lagi pandangan berwibawanya sanggup membuat hati yang paling memberontak pun ikut menunduk diam.

"Pertama-tama, kuucapkan selamat sore kepada para Petinggi Negara Hi yang kuhormati, juga kepada kalian semua, kalangan elit Konoha yang telah bersedia datang memenuhi panggilanku. Kita berkumpul bersama untuk menentukan keadilan yang paling pantas didapatkan oleh salah seorang yang pernah berada di antara kita, yang pergi tanpa pamit namun kembali dengan membayar untuk begitu banyak nyawa di dalam invasi Akatsuki beberapa waktu lalu. Perlu kutekankan, sekali lagi, masalah keputusan hidup dan mati tidak bisa diputuskan begitu saja tanpa ada pertimbangan matang, baik secara hukum, moral, norma, maupun dari aspek manusiawi. Untuk itulah aku mengharapkan sumbangsih dan partisipasi kalian di sini, mewakili seluruh penduduk Konoha, karena aku percaya semua yang hadir di sidang ini adalah shinobi yang mempunyai etika, intelejensia, dan yang terpenting, _hati nurani_."

_Pembukaan yang pantas, seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Hokage. Walau pun begitu, menyatukan keping-keping perbedaan dari banyak kepala bukan perkara mudah, Hokage-sama,_ batin Kakashi muram. Hatinya cemas. Sai belum juga menampakkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Seharusnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu shinobi muda itu sudah hadir. Apakah dia tertahan karena suatu sebab?

Tanpa bisa dicegah, sebisa mungkin Kakashi mengamati diam-diam pergerakan anggota Ne yang duduk di barisan belakang. Mata kanannya menyipit curiga, tekanan meresahkan memangkas habis semua asas praduga tak bersalah yang berusaha dipertahankannya sejak tadi. Baginya, samar-samar sekali pun, telah tercipta suatu konspirasi halus yang menyebar rata di kalangan tertentu. Tentu saja hal ini tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata yang tidak waspada, tapi bukankah kewaspadaan merupakan aturan pertama untuk bertahan hidup dari serangan musuh?

Sidang dimulai. Kakashi lebih banyak diam selama Tsunade menjelaskan duduk perkara dan aturan hukum yang mengikat untuk kasus seperti ini. Hanya beberapa kali dia membuka suara, berbisik rendah pada rekan-rekan di sebelahnya untuk bertukar pendapat. Kecurigaan Kakashi bersinkronisasi sempurna dengan sikap mereka, rupanya tak seorang pun di antara rekan seangkatannya menaruh kepercayaan di pundak Danzou.

Tibalah saat-saat penentuan. Tsunade berkata dengan suara lantang,"Sekarang, sebelum kita berjuang mencapai kata sepakat, aku persilahkan kepada Kakashi Hatake selaku pembimbing tim 7 untuk memberikan suara."

Tak pelak semua mata tertuju pada Kakashi. Meneguhkan hati, Kakashi berdiri dengan sikap pasti. Semua diam menunggu terkuaknya kebenaran. Tsunade, dari podium tinggi di tengah ruangan, memberinya sorot mata meyakinkan. Kakashi mengangguk, menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan debaran tak menentu di hatinya.

"Hari ini," Kakashi memulai, tiba-tiba suaranya menguat karena keberanian dan kasih yang ditemukannya di dalam diri ketiga murid yang dicintainya,"saya akan memberikan sebuah kesaksian untuk memperjuangkan keadilan demi murid saya yang baru saja kembali, Sasuke Uchiha."

Terdengar gumaman yang mendengung pelan di telinga. Sebagian audiens berbisik menyanggah, bahkan beberapa dari mereka melontarkan sorot mata menghina terhadap Kakashi di balik punggungnya. Jelas, mereka masih melabeli Sasuke sebagai 'pengkhianat', 'orang luar yang pantas mati', 'musuh negara', berbagai hal kejam yang bersinonim dengan kata-kata sebelumnya. Di mata mereka, Kakashi adalah _jonin_ elit penuh dedikasi dalam misi dan kehidupan, kenapa orang sepertinya harus rela merendahkan taraf harga diri demi seseorang yang dipandang sebagai sampah?

Kakashi terus melanjutkan,"Kita semua tahu Sasuke Uchiha pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure menuju Otogakure 3 tahun yang lalu. Saya, sebagai guru dan pembimbing, masih merasakan luka dan penyesalan mendalam terhadap keputusan gegabahnya. Namun, kali ini Sasuke kembali sebagai petarung yang rela mati demi Konoha ketika Akatsuki menyerang dan berhasil membobol pertahanan kita. Dia datang di saat kritis dan dengan sigap menyelamatkan dan mempertahankan segenap elemen yang nyaris hancur karena diporak-porandakan perang ganas itu. Dia siap mati saat itu juga, bahkan ditilik dari kondisinya yang langsung roboh ketika fajar merekah, nyawanya sudah nyaris direnggut maut.

"Namun, dia masih bisa bangkit dan bersedia menebus kesalahan yang diperbuatnya ketika meninggalkan desa. Karena itu, saya, sebagai mentor dan pembimbingnya, memohon pengampunan dan belas kasih dari Anda semua, khususnya dari Hokage-sama, mengenai hal ini. Bukan berarti Sasuke Uchiha akan dibiarkan bebas begitu saja, bagaimana pun prosesi hukumnya, saya yakin dia akan menjalaninya sebagai usaha penebusan kesalahan. Namun, yang saya harapkan melalui sidang ini, adalah aklamasi dari audiens sekalian secara menyeluruh, secara hukum maupun moral, untuk membiarkan Sasuke Uchiha _tetap hidup_ ditengah-tengah kita."

Keheningan dan kebisuan yang menyesakkan terhampar, menyebar di setiap celah dan sudut ruangan. Tsunade kembali berdehem. "Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Kakashi Hatake. Meski pun begitu, pendapat peserta sidang juga pantas dipertimbangkan. Silahkan, bagi yang ingin berpendapat, harap menyebutkan nama dan organisasi asal Anda," jelas Tsunade lagi, kemudian mengisyaratkan Kakashi untuk kembali duduk.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sai, senpai," bisik Yamato pelan. Kerut di kening Kakashi bertambah dalam. Kesaksian Sai harusnya berguna untuk mendukung pembebasan Sasuke, apalagi sepengetahuan Kakashi, Sai telah berisyarat akan membongkar semua kebusukan Danzou yang selama ini ditutup-tutupi oleh pihak Ne.

"Sudah coba dihubungi?" balas Kakashi, berbisik.

"Tadi aku sudah mengirim klon berisi pemancar jejak yang akan langsung bereaksi dengan aliran cakra di tubuhku. Tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali. Seolah…," kata-kata Yamato menggantung,"ada sesuatu yang memblokir jalannya aliran cakra antara tubuhku dan klon itu."

Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung mengacungkan tangan. Tsunade mempersilahkannya berdiri.

"Saya Misaki Kuroda dari Ne. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat terhadap integritas dan dignitas Hatake-san, saya mengakui kelihaiannya dalam mengajukan pembelaan bagi terdakwa. Tapi, saya berpendapat pembelaan Anda terlalu mengada-ngada. Seharusnya kita semua tahu apa hukuman yang pantas bagi pengkhianat negara. Saya bukan saja bicara mewakili Ne, yang memegang teguh prinsip untuk terus menjaga Konohagakure dari sisi terdalam, tapi juga sebagai shinobi yang peduli terhadap konsistensi hukum. Bisa saja ada persengkongkolan dari semua kejadian ini, siapa yang pernah bisa menduga hal apa yang sanggup diperbuat oleh hati seorang pengkhianat? Tidak peduli dia keturunan dari klan terhormat manapun, siapa yang bernoda tetaplah meninggalkan bercak hitam di figurnya, saya yakin Anda semua bisa menarik kesimpulan dari semua ini. Terima kasih."

Tanpa Tsunade sadari, bibir tipis Danzou melengkung membentuk seringai samar di wajah keriputnya.

Kakashi mengacungkan tangan dan berkata,"Interupsi."

Kuroda menyeringai sinis. "Situasi tertentu kadang membuat kepala paling tenang pun mendidih, Hatake-san?" sindirnya tajam.

"Tolong ikuti aturan sidang dengan tertib dan sopan," tegur Tsunade tegas. "Silahkan, Kakashi."

Di bawah tatapan mengancam dari Kuroda dan beberapa fanatik Ne, Kakashi memperjuangkan nasib tim yang dulu gagal diselamatkannya. Dia bukan tipe pria yang biasa bermain kata atau bersilat lidah demi mencapai tujuan—kalau boleh memilih, Kakashi lebih memilih kombinasi praktis antara otak dan otot. Namun, kali ini dia mendobrak semua batas-batas yang biasa hanya berada di sisi luar dunianya. Kakashi rela melangkah lebih dalam untuk mencegah kehilangan yang lebih besar.

Dipicu oleh kembalinya Sasuke, memori tentang kehilangan dan arti ikatan bernama _cinta_ yang dulu terkubur semenjak ayah dan timnya meninggal terus mengusik hati. Dia sadar, takdir telah memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk menghargai ikatan batin yang terjalin antaranya dan murid-muridnya. Dalam diam, nurani Kakashi telah berteriak lantang, menyuarakan pertanyaan menggebu tentang arti kebersamaan. Kehadiran Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke telah menjawab pertanyaan itu, mengganti kegelisahan hatinya dengan ketenangan yang menyejukkan, menghapus kesepian yang menggelayuti malam hingga berganti dengan bayangan indah senyum yang terpatri di ingatan sunyi miliknya. Kakashi tidak berkehendak menukarnya dengan apa pun juga. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan keping-keping mozaik paling indah, ingin mengabadikan keutuhan itu di relung hatinya. Bukankah jika satu keping saja hilang, mozaik hanya menjadi serakan keping-keping yang tercerai-berai? Tugasnyalah menjadi perekat yang akan menyatukan hati mereka kembali di dunia ini.

Sebelum sejarah memedihkan terulang lagi di perputaran siklus hidupnya. Sebelum keindahan yang dikirimkan Tuhan padanya tersia-sia oleh penolakan kenyataan.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Dia sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba.

_Aku akan berhenti menjadi pengecut yang hanya berani__ memandang dari jauh dan membiarkan semuanya menjadi hilang atau mati. Aku akan jadi manusia dan shinobi yang sesungguhnya, memperjuangkan apa yang kuyakini dan melindungi 3 sosok yang kucintai. Aku melakukannya dengan ikhlas hati, tanpa penyesalan berarti, menyadari kalau semua niat dan kehendak hatiku didasari rasa kasih yang murni._

Dengan tak putus-putusnya, hati Kakashi menggaungkan rasa cinta mendalam kepada murid-muridnya. Kini saatnya kebenaran dan ketulusan berkumandang, menyuarakan bahasa hati sehingga dimaknai oleh kata dan rasa setiap jiwa.

* * *

Naruto mendengus kesal. Dia sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramen miso di Ichiraku untuk membunuh waktu sekaligus menunggu kepulangan Kakashi. Ekspresi puas yang biasa tergambar di sana berganti rasa kesal yang memuncak. Tidak ada kabar, setitik apa pun! Semua _jonin_ dan anggota kalangan elit Konoha yang dia tahu menghilang entah kemana. Walau Naruto sudah mencoba teknik deteksi jejak yang pernah diajarkan Kakashi beberapa bulan lalu, selalu berujung pada satu kata: kegagalan.

Dia menghentakkan mangkuk ramen yang sudah kosong di atas konter makanan, dan berseru,"Pamaaaan! Sudah nih, berapa?"

Pria tua itu menggeleng heran melihat gestur Naruto. Dia mengambil lap dan mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah karena meracik bumbu ramen. "Wah, wah… rupanya ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Kulihat, kau cuma menghabiskan 3 mangkuk? Biasanya tak lebih dari 12 mangkuk selalu tandas, itupun harus diseret oleh 2 temanmu beserta gurumu itu," komentarnya.

Naruto mengusap-ngusap perut yang lebih menggembung dari keadaan normal, tapi bila dibandingkan dengan total kerakusannya melahap ramen, ini sih masih termasuk kategori _ramping_. "Bahkan perut pun butuh libur, walau harus menahan godaan dari uap kepulan ramen, Paman," kilah Naruto enteng.

Apakah ini pertanda buruk? Mungkin saja, karena setahu pria itu, kata 'perut' dan 'ramen' selalu ada di daftar teratas kamus kuliner shinobi hiperaktif berambut pirang itu.

Diterimanya beberapa keping uang recehan dari tangan Naruto. Tak sampai 3 detik, Naruto sudah melesat pergi menembus keremangan malam.

Tujuan keduanya setelah apartemen Kakashi hanya satu: apartemen milik Sai.

Pertama kalinya Naruto menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini, berhasil mengalahkan egonya demi sesuatu yang krusial. Dia mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Ketukan bertambah lebih keras, ditambah sedikit gedoran dan seruan seperti,"Sai! Kau di dalam? Buka pintunya, aku ingin bicara!"

Yang terdengar hanyalah kecepatan desahan nafasnya disebabkan memuncaknya ketidaksabaran. Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Naruto membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Dan yang didapatinya bukan senyuman datar ala Sai maupun sindiran kosong khas dirinya.

Yang tertangkap oleh lensa matanya malah serakan kuas dan ceceran tinta lukis berwarna-warni yang mewarnai lantai dengan sapuan abstrak. Sebagian lukisan di atas kanvas robek di beberapa bagian, robekan yang diakibatkan sayatan benda tajam sejenis pisau. Tempat tidur Sai terguling di pojok ruangan, meja tulisnya terbalik, dan pecahan kaca menyebarkan serpihan tajam yang membahayakan kaki. Kemudian mata Naruto tertuju pada suatu hal. Dengan hati-hati, dia memungut benda itu dari lantai dan menggenggamnya di tangan.

_Ini kan kuas dan botol tinta yang selalu dibawa Sai… gulungan kertas ini juga selalu bersamanya selama ini. __Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan senjatanya…_

Wajahnya menegang, membentuk kerut tanda pemahaman. _Apakah Sai diserang diam-diam? Siapa yang tega melakukan hal sekejam ini pada dirinya?_

Berusaha agar tidak panik, Naruto mencari petunjuk lain. 3 bilah jarum tipis sekuat baja menarik perhatiannya. Tak jauh dari situ tetesan darah yang masih segar terlihat jelas, diuntungkan oleh kekontrasan antara lantai kamar yang putih bersih dan merahnya cairan darah tersebut. Matanya tertumbuk oleh kain sobekan jubah yang tersangkut di sela-sela jendela kamar.

Jarum beracun. Darah. Kain sobekan jubah berwarna hitam legam. Dan yang terakhir… corengan besar yang menodai lukisan paling besar di tengah ruangan.

Meski rusak cukup parah, Naruto masih bisa menguraikan rangkaian gambar yang terlukis di kanvas. Tulisan _Nakama_ masih terbaca jelas di pojok tengah lukisan. Pemandangan yang tergurat sangat indah, sebetulnya, alam bebas dengan segala elemen keindahan alaminya. Langit biru yang membentang tanpa batas, berpadu dengan gradasi sinar cerah matahari warna lembayung dan kuning kemerahan. Padang rumput luas terhampar di bawah naungan langit, ditingkahi alunan kelopak bunga Sakura yang luluh ditiup angin semilir, semakin jauh dari barisan pepohonannya yang hanya berbunga di musim semi. Di tengah-tengah keagungan yang memukau nurani itu, terdapat siluet seorang pemuda duduk beralaskan rumput, tangannya luwes melukis dengan pandangan mata bersinar.

_Siapa yang dilukis Sai sampai sejauh ini?_ pikir Naruto bingung. Segera dienyahkannya rasa ingin tahu itu. Segera saja, semua barang bukti, kecuali lukisan, sudah berada tersimpan di dalam kantong shurikennya.

Terdengar bunyi detak kaki pelan di sepanjang lorong. Jantung Naruto serasa jatuh menghantam tanah. Naruto menoleh ke arah gagang pintu, dan sambil berusaha agar tidak meninggalkan jejak, dia menggeser jendela agar membuka dan mendarat mulus di atas atap lantai satu. Debar di dadanya perlahan mereda.

Namun, dia tak pernah menyadari, kalau kengerian akibat ketidaktahuan akan kebenaran jauh lebih mengerikan dari teror mana pun yang pernah singgah di hidupnya. Saat ini, hatinya hanya ingin menemukan titik terang dari Kakashi tentang nasib orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya yang dulu sepi, serta merambah keberadaan Sai dan menemukan pemuda itu secepat yang dia bisa.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yaaay! Akhirnya saya mendapatkan kembali _mood_ yang pas! Setelah 6 jam berjuang di depan komputer, chapter 4 jadi juga… leganya. Padahal kalo ditotal, waktu pengerjaannya nggak sampai setengah hari, tapi dengan teganya saya menelantarkan chapter ini selama 2 bulan penuh… benar-benar minta maaf banget sama pembaca yang terus nungguin perkembangan cerita ini. Habis _mood_ nulis saya rada anjlok karena kaget dengan rutinitas kelas 3 yang makin padat. Habis gimana lagi, suasana santai dan _euforia_ liburan semester masih berasa, hehe. Bisa dibilang, kalo nggak didesak-desak terus, chapter ini nggak bakal kelar.

Yah, gimana pendapat kalian? _Scene_ Sasuke dan Sakura memang emosional, saya akui itu. Bukan karena egois pengen ngeliat Sasuke nangis, tapi karena saya berpendapat udah saatnya Sasuke untuk belajar berbagi ikatan emosional. Bagi kalian yang merasa atmosfernya berat, syukurlah. Berarti tema chapter ini tersampaikan. Saya terharu karena tekad Kakashi yang membara untuk menyelamatkan 'anak-anaknya'. Selama ini kita dapat kesan luar kalo Kakashi terkesan cuek, tapi saya bangga mengakui kalo dia sangat perhatian sama tim 7. Seru juga mengeksplorasi karakter Kakashi. Cinta membuat mereka rela berjuang demi keyakinan di dalam hati akan orang yang mereka cintai. Duh, kumat deh sifat sentimental saya. –nangis haru-

Hambatan sebenarnya terletak di penulisan jalannya sidang, sumpah, saya stres berat dan sempat mengulang penulisannya tiga kali dalam kurun waktu dua bulan ini. Soalnya bukan mudah membangun suasana tegang seperti itu. Sai sama sekali nggak muncul, tapi itu demi kepentingan chapter selanjutnya. Saya masih nggak tega menuliskan kondisinya… -kabur dari serbuan fans Sai yang marah-

Akhir kata, kritik, saran, pujian maupun tumpahan kemarahan diterima lewat **review**. Saya menghargai banget _review_ yang memberitahu apa aja letak kekurangan saya dalam menulis, itulah _review _membangun yang membuat saya terus maju. Ok, kita jumpa lagi di chapter 5, dimana konspirasi mulai berjalan. Ja matta ne!


End file.
